Pieces
by xx-crispy-mnms-lover-xx
Summary: An accident brings Chase and Cameron back together; can they ever mend what once was? Or is it really the end for them. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Pieces.**

**  
Summary: An accident brings Chase and Cameron back together; can they ever mend what once was? Or is it really the end for them.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

**So this is set after Cameron leaves in Teamwork (SO SAD) and as a firm Chameron fan I refuse to believe that was it for them so I have decided to carry on my own version....Enjoy... .. . **

**  
Chapter 1.**

Sometimes words are not enough.

It can be impossible to find the right words or even say anything at all so instead we use different looks and expressions. Looks and expressions can say so much, they can give away when we're happy, angry, sad or disappointed. There's this one look. The look on someone's face when you know they're going to tell you bad news. A mix a pity, sadness and sympathy that is an attempt to get you ready for the actual news, a dead family member, an accident, a confession. Robert Chase had not only seen this look too many times, but he'd given it too many times to the families of the patients that would enter his operating room and not come out. Which is why he was relieved that when he left the OR with House's latest patient, they were breathing. A pulse, a breath, maybe not perfect but at least it was something. Recent events had just helped concrete the idea that there was no such thing as perfect; you did what you could, fought for what you believed in and tried to live your life with no regrets the best you could. Perfection was not something that was on the cards for most people and only happened in fleeting moments.

"How did it go?" The anxious mother of House's teenage patient asked, looking a Chase pleadingly.

"I managed to repair the damage to your daughter's lungs but unfortunately we still don't know what's causing the damage so there's still a chance of this happening again and if it does we don't know if the lungs will be able to hold out. However we're hopeful everything will be ok and she's breathing on her own again." Chase answered the parents, placing on the mask of the confident surgeon rather than the mess that Cameron had left behind.

"What happened?" The father asked the familiar desperation in the eyes of any patients' family.

"Your daughter's lungs filled with blood before collapsing, leaving her unable to breath. However she's breathing on her own now." Chase repeated the small piece of good information, knowing how it would fill their hearts with joy, even if it was only for a second.

There were tricks you learn as a surgeon; you learn them in many different ways from many different mentors. Some you learn from your mistakes, telling a family member too much and sending them into depression and shock even though there's still a chance. Some you observe as you watch other doctors talk and reassure people. It wasn't cruel; it was about giving people hope that had none, so if there was a 1 percent chance that the patient could survive, you tell them that there's a chance, a slim, miniscule chance, but still a chance and then you fight your hardest to make sure they're the 1 percent.

"What's going to happen now?" The mother asked, looking at him for guidance.

"We'll monitor your daughter for any changes and-" Chase was cut off by Foreman making his way quickly towards him, Thirteen hot on his heels, both wearing an expression that Chase kept hoping he'd never see again...

..... ..... .....

Eric Foreman had never known perfection.

Life at the moment was good. It wasn't great, one of the people he considered a close friend had moved across the country, leaving his closest male colleague heartbroken and depressed. But other than that it was good, he was working with the woman he loved, seeing her every day, talking and laughing to her, slowly but surely beginning to win her forgiveness and maybe, one day her heart. So life was good.

"Any luck?" Thirteen asked, sitting down in the chair opposite Foreman and pulling the past medical records towards her, searching for anything they may have missed.

"Chase is repairing her lungs but we've still no idea what caused them to collapse or fill with blood." Foreman massaged his temples, reading through old case notes with similar symptoms.

"She's only 16." Thirteen muttered, but the phone interrupted them, "Who rings at half two in the morning?"

"Diognostics, Foreman speaking" Foreman answered,

"Eric? It's Owen...Owen Cameron." The voice on the other end did not sound like the confident, easy-going older brother of Allison Cameron that he'd met at her wedding.

"Owen? What's going on?" Foreman asked, his voice going suddenly serious and slightly urgent, causing Thirteen to look up from the papers on the desk and over to Foreman, looking worried.

"Allie's got herself into a car wreck and it really doesn't look good. I tried Rob at the apartment and his mobile but he's not picking up...and...he should know. I mean they're still married, they haven't even really looked at divorce, they're married....he should know....right?" Owen asked, his voice shaking and the words stumbling over one and another, "I'm not a doctor, I haven't got a clue what's going on, they won't tell me anything except that I should prepare myself, what does that even mean?!"

"Owen, take a deep breath." Foreman told him, "I'll find Chase and tell him, you just need to calm down, what happened?" Foreman asked, running a hand over his shaved head.

"She was on her way to pick up Lily when a lorry ran a red light. The lorry flipped the car a few times." Owen said his voice cracking as he said the last bit.

"Shit." Foreman mumbled, "Was Lily with her?" Foreman asked.

"No...Eric....I'm a teacher...I can't deal with this stuff, she's my little sister, nothings supposed to happen to her, I'm supposed to protect her from this."

Foreman finished up the conversation before turning to face Thirteen, "Cameron's been in an accident. It doesn't look good. We need to find Chase." Foreman's sentences were short and brief as he was still trying to grasp the information that he'd just received....

..... ..... .....

"Chase." Foreman reached the blonde Australian, unable to form the words to tell him what had happened.

"What's going on?" House, Taub, Cuddy and Wilson appeared next to them, looking as if they'd just finished arguing about something, nothing out the norm.

"It's Cameron." Foreman looked at Chase, "There was an accident and it doesn't look good."

"What do you mean an accident?!" Chase asked, his Australian accent becoming more pronounced as fear laced itself into his words.

"A lorry ran a red light, flipped her car. Owen rang and told me it didn't look good. He said they're telling them to prepare themselves." Foreman looked at Chase with sadness in his eyes.

"What...no..." Chase ran a hand through his recently cut hair, "I need to go." He told them before taking off down the corridor in a jog.

"She's at Chicago General." Foreman called after Chase as he broke into a sprint away from them, towards the exit. Foreman turned to the rest of the group, Cuddy had a hand over her slightly open mouth, Wilson was looking at House with concern on his face, House looked shocked, frozen in time, unable to move.

"Oh god." Cuddy mumbled, running a hand through her hair and pushing the strands she had loose off her face.

They stood in a group in the middle of a corridor, ignoring the parents, shock too dominant in their minds....

..... ..... .....

Robert Chase went straight to the airport, not stopping at his apartment for a set of clean clothes but breaking every speed limit to get there in what had to be a record time, skipping the queue to much disgruntle of the other passengers waiting to check in before he reached the front, ignoring the looks of confusion as the people took in what he was wearing, surgery scrubs with a suit jacket on top.

"I need the next flight to Chicago." He told the woman hurriedly, pulling out his wallet, passport and drivers licence the only things he had with him apart from his phone.

"The next flight leaves in forty-five minutes but it's full I'm afraid sir, the next isn't until tomorrow night." The lady in the polite voice they're trained to use.

"No, you don't understand, I need a flight, tonight, now!" Chase said, his voice rising in desperation.

"Sir, I can't get you on that plane." The woman continued a slight annoyance in her voice.

"You don't understand! Tomorrow could be too late! My wife was in a car accident and they said her chances are slim! I have to be there!" Chase cried desperately, "Please, I'm begging you, let me on this flight."

"Sir...I'm so sorry..." The lady was typing into the computer with speed, trying to help Chase.

"Please...I have to get there."

"A single business man's booked two seats..." She muttered to herself.

"Please." Chase begged, "I can't let her die without her knowing how I feel."

"It's first class." She told Chase, taking his credit card and swiping it through the machine, cancelling the business man's second seat and replacing it with Chase before handing him a ticket

"You could get fired." Chase muttered, looking at the lady with gratefulness in his eyes.

"Just go."

..... ..... .....

Lily Cameron had never been so terrified in her life. She was seventeen, she was supposed to be anywhere but here, in the waiting room of Chicago General's ER, in a dance that kept repeating, stand up, pace around, sit down, stand up, pace around, sit down. Something about the constant movement provided comfort, a rhythm, something she could control. No one could ever understand how terrifying it was to hear a paramedic answer her sister's phone and tell her that she was in critical condition as they transported her to Chicago General. The situation kept repeating itself over and over through her head, she was ringing because she's asked Allie to pick them up and it was taking her ages, she never expected this.

"_Allie, pick up pick up pick up." Lily Cameron begged into the phone as she called her sisters mobile._

_  
"Hello, Lil?" A voice answered, slightly raised so that she could be heard over the noise in the background._

_  
"No it's some stranger with your sisters' phone." Lily joked sarcastically, "Course it's me. I need a favour."_

"_After that display of love, sure anything." Cameron teased back._

"_Adam's cars' refusing to start and it's really late and a taxi home's going to cost a bomb. Mum and dad will already be asleep and Owen's probably turned in for the night too, could you please please please come and collect us?" Lily begged her older sister._

"Where are you?" Cameron asked, rolling her eyes to herself.

"_The new bar/club thing that just opened in town, Shot, Adam got a gig there so...Where are you?" Lily asked._

_  
"I'm over at Jake and Eve's, it's Eve's birthday and Jake threw her a party." Cameron told her._

_  
"Crap, if you don't want to leave we can take a cab." Lily backtracked._

"No, it'll cost loads from there, I'll be thirty minutes." Cameron laughed slightly at her sisters attempt to backtrack.

_  
"Thank you thank you thank you, I love you, you're the best!" Lily exclaimed, hanging up the phone._

_A hour later Lily and Adam were still stood outside Shot, leaning against Adams' old, beat up car that barely ran on a good day._

"_Where the hell is she?" Lily muttered, hitting redial again._

_  
"Relax, she was at a party, it takes at least half an hour to get away from those things." Adam reassured her, draping an arm around her shoulders._

"_Hello, Allie! Finally, I've been calling for like, fifteen minutes!" Lily exclaimed._

"_Hello? Who's this speaking?" An unrecognisable voice asked on the other end, causing Lily's heart to sink._

"_Lily Cameron, Who are you and what are you doing with my sister's phone?" Lily asked, her voice shaking slightly._

_  
"I'm a paramedic, your sister's Allison Cameron, correct?" The woman on the other end asked._

_  
"Yes, why? Where is she? Is she ok?" Lily asked quickly, walking towards the road and attempting to flag down a taxi._

"_I'm afraid not, your sister's in critical condition and we're transporting her to Chicago General"_

Those words would never be erased from Lily's memory for as long as she lived.

"Lil, come on." Her boyfriend grabbed her hand softly and pulled her onto his lap, "Stop pacing." 

Lily knew Adam Jones better than anyone else in the world, and right now he was feeling guilty. It was his car that broke down after their gig meaning that Allison had to come and get them, if he had a better car none of this would ever had happened, they'd be home, Allison would be asleep or working or doing anything but this.

"It's not your fault." Lily whispered, hugging him tight and kissing his forehead, "You didn't mean for your car to break, I called her, you wanted to take a taxi."

"It's not yours either." Adam whispered, stroking her hair gently, soothingly.

"I called her, I begged her to come and collect us." Lily felt the tears roll down her cheeks, along the tracks that were already there.

There was over a ten year age gap between the two sisters, Lily had been an accident, born almost exactly a month after Cameron's twelfth birthday. She looked a lot like her older sister, the same dark hair, and chocolate eyes however Lily was shorter and slightly skinnier. Despite their age and distance the sisters were close, talking at least once a week on the phone and over IM whenever they were both on. Lily was watching Owen, she'd never seen him so out of control, nervous, terrified. Her strong big brother was a wreck.

"It's not your fault." Adam repeated softly.

"What happened?" Two people in their late fifties were walking towards Owen, his wife Liz, Lily and Adam.

"Mum, Dad." Lily jumped up and hugged her parents.

"Lil, what happened?" Jennifer Cameron asked.

"Allie was coming to collect us, our car wouldn't start after the gig and a lorry skipped a red light." Lily cried in her father's arms.

"What did the doctors say?" Paul Cameron asked, looking at his son.

"To prepare ourselves." Owen chocked out, looking at his parents, lost and scared.

"We got through to Chase, he's on his way." Liz said softly, taking Owens's hand in his.

"Hasn't he done enough damage?" Paul growled, protective over his eldest daughter who'd only flown back into town two months ago to get away from him.

"Dad..." Owen whispered, "He deserves to say goodbye."

"He broke her heart, he deserves nothing." Paul muttered.

"We don't know what happened, she broke his heart to." Owen defended.

"This is not the time." Jennifer cut in, "Where's the doctor?"

"In surgery with her." Lily whispered, sitting back down next to Adam.

"So what can we do?" Paul asked, desperate for the littlest of things.

"Nothing, all we can do is wait." Lily whispered...

..... ..... .....

**So what do you guys think?**

**Should I continue?**

**Please review!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your review ! :D **

**It made me really happy to read all of them and know people liked my writing :) **

**Here's the next chappy, I'm still figuring out days in which I'll update and everything, it should be every 4ish days or something!**

**Chapter 2**

Time is an odd thing.

When you're having fun it seems to speed up, robbing the moments from you, yet when you're waiting for something, the seconds tick by, seemingly taking an age. Two hours had never taken so long. From the moment Chase had stepped on the plane to the moment he'd stepped off he'd be checking his watch again and again and what felt like ten hours turned out to only be two. The customs officer, guards, fellow passengers and now the taxi driver all regarded him with concern as he hurried around. Yelling 'Chicago General' at the driver while jumping in the back. Praying beyond belief that it wasn't too late.

..... ..... .....

Marissa Knight had been at Chicago General for two months, doing her intern year there, and today was her first late night trauma victim. Not only was this her first late night trauma victim but the patient was a doctor here, had started working in the ER as the attending in charge just over two months ago after one of the top doctors and an old high school friend of hers had told her of the job. Needless to say she was pretty terrified. The family who she'd met consisted of a panicked seventeen year old girl and her boyfriend who were desperately trying to get hold of the rest of the family. Walking out of the OR to give an update to the family had never been so nerve racking. She spotted them across the room and walked over to them.

"How is she?" The elder man asked, standing up along with his wife, nervous and pained expressions on their aged faces.

"She's still in surgery, the damage was greater that we first expected. Both of Allison's lungs collapsed due to the impact of the crash, along with internal bleeding that compressed her organs and led to hemorrhagic shock" Marissa paused, watching as the younger girl looked away and buried her face in her boyfriends chest, the other couple held on tighter to each other while the parents looked in shock themselves."She's fractured three ribs and cracked another two, her wrist was fractured on what we think was the dashboard while her leg was fractured in three different places and the orthopaedic surgeons are working on that now as we don't believe it to be wise to do two separate surgeries as we don't think Allison's system could cope. There's one other thing, is Allison's husband here yet?" She asked.

"No, they've been separated and he was in Princeton, he's on his way here now." Owen answered his voice shaky, "What's happened?"

"As you must have been aware, Allison was four months pregnant. I'm so sorry but... the baby didn't make it." Marissa looked down and the mother broke down into sobs while the youngest child's body was shaking with silent tears, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Marissa left the family with that news and returned back into the ER where the surgeons were working away. While scrubbing back in she looked up and saw Grace Matthews looking down at them through the gallery, a strained expression on her face. After all it's an entirely different ball game when it's someone you know on the table....

..... ..... .....

Chase ran through the halls of Chicago General, skidding to a halt in front of the reception desk.

"I'm looking for my wife, Allison Cameron." Chase told the receptionist quickly, desperation was dripping from his voice.

"Just one second please." The receptionist said, looking at Chase oddly, taking in his scrubs and suit jacket, "She's in surgery at the moment, you can wait with the rest of her family in the surgical waiting room. It's on floor 6." 

"Thank you." Chase said, rushing off to the closest lift and pressing the button a little too hard to be justified.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" A surgeon in scrubs asked Chase, looking him up and down.

"I'm sorry?" Chase asked, turning to at the doctor, he didn't recognise him.

"You're wearing scrubs." The man said, frowning slightly.

"My wife was in a car accident and I'd just finished surgery when I heard, I got the first plane out here and didn't think to change." Chase explained, watching as the number changed to six and he strode off the lift.

"You're Allison's husband?" The man asked.

"Yes." Chase nodded before hurrying to the surgical waiting room.

"Rob!" Owen breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the blonde Australian enter, looking as bad as they all felt.

"How is she? What's happening?" Chase asked, as he made his way over to them.

"She's in surgery; they gave us an update about two minutes ago." Paul said shortly, glaring slightly at Chase, as if he blamed him for the whole situation.

"Which was...?" Chase asked, looking around the group desperately.

"The doctors think the damage was worse than they thought. Allie's lungs collapsed and she has internal bleeding that's compressed her organs or something...She's got three fractured ribs, two cracked ribs, a fractured wrist and her leg's been broken or fractured in three different places." Owen told Chase slowly, watching the younger man's face crumple in pain.

"There's something else." Jennifer told Chase, tears rolling down her face as she said this.

"What?" Chase looked up and watched Cameron's mother intently.

"Chase....Allison....well she was pregnant when she left Princeton." Jennifer started.

"No, she would have told me." Chase said shaking his head, "She would have told me." He repeated, trying to convince himself.

"She was just under two months pregnant with your child when she came back." Jen said quietly, "Rob, it...it didn't make it....he didn't make it."

Everybody watched as Chase as a part of seemed to die, his whole body slumped, his eyes filled with tears and pain. He turned around and left the waiting room in a daze, not registering where his feet were taking him.

..... ..... .....

"You'll catch a cold." Lily said, sitting down on the wall next to Chase, and looking up at the cloudy sky.

"I was going to be a father and she didn't even tell me. She didn't tell me! If I'd have known..." Chase trailed off.

"You'd have what? Gone with her? She'd have hated knowing that the only reason you're staying with her is because of the baby." Lily told Chase, "You should have gone with her anyway."

"She left me!" Chase's voice was so contorted with pain it was unrecognisable as his, "She left me! Not the other way around...She packed up her bags and just left town...She didn't even try and make it work!"

"She still loves you." Lily whispered after a few minutes, "She always will, no matter what she says, I know my sister and I know she still loves you."

"I never used to want kids, not with the childhood I'd had. When I first started properly dating Allie everything changed, I could see us being parents, going to rugby games, walks round the park. I wanted the whole thing with her, the marriage, the kids, and the house outside the city. I should have known I'd never get it." Chase looked down bitterly.

"It's not too late." Lily told him before standing up and going back inside.

..... ..... .....

"How is he?" Jen asked, watching Lily re-enter the waiting room and sit down next to Adam and curl up into his arms.

"He just found out that he was going to be a father and then that his child has died. How do you think?" Lily asked rhetorically.

Jennifer opened her mouth the retort but thought better of it and sat down next to her youngest daughter and took her hand in her own.

The clocks hands slowly moved around in the endless circle, people came and went, Chase reappeared and collapsed into a chair, no one said anything. It was silent. Chase counted the tiles on the ceiling to keep him mind wandering from the thoughts of what if...?

"Jen, Paul." An older doctor entered the room hours later and pulled up a chair in front of the group. He was Dr. Graham Smith and had known the Cameron's for many years, as he'd done his internship, residency and most of his attending career with Paul and Jennifer, now however Jennifer was retired and Paul worked in the specialist Oncology unit in a different hospital.

"Graham, how is she?" Paul asked his old friend.

"She's stable." Graham smiled slightly, "however it's still a long road to recovery, as Dr. Knight told you she sustained a lot of damage in the accident."

"When can we see her?" Chase asked, speaking for the first time in two hours, feeling his voice pull slightly.

"We've moved her to a bed in the ICU where we'll monitor her for the rest of the day, and if she's still stable by this afternoon/evening time we'll move her to a different ward." Graham said, standing up, "You can see her now."

"Thank you." Paul shook Graham's hand.

"It's nothing." Graham hugged Jennifer and Lily, "Hang it there, the worst's over."

"How long before she's awake?" Chase asked.

"You're Allison's husband?" He asked.

"Yes." Chase answered shortly.

"A few hours, four at the most. The aesthetic needs time to leave her system." Graham told him before leaving.

The ICU was on the next floor and they all headed towards the room they'd been directed too, seeing a few doctors and nurses watch with interest, after all this would be tomorrow's hottest hospital gossip. Chase froze once he saw inside Allison's room. He'd seen hundreds of people hooked up to machines, barely living but none of them he knew, loved.

"Oh god." Lily muttered.

Chase just stood there, taking in every wire that fed into Allison, her IV, her monitors, her leg suspended in a sling, everything. The cut on the top corner of her forehead, stitched up with a dressing over, a bruise that covered the right hand side of her face, her arm and leg in plaster and another bruise that was creeping from under her hospital gown from where her seatbelt had stopped her from flying through the windscreen.

It was his worst nightmare....

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Good/Bad? Love/Hate?**

**Please Reveiw...x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 3.**

"Oh god." Lily muttered before she turned and ran out of the room.

"I'll go." Adam ran after her at a quick pace.

"Jesus Christ." Owen muttered, walking over to the bed and taking Allison's hand in his own, "Come on Allie, wake up."

"The doctors say it could take up to four hours" Liz said, placing a hand softly on his arm.

Chase walked forwards cautiously before reaching the bed, he pulled up one of the chairs in the room and sat down before taking her other hand, which was in a bright red cast, in one of his and using his other hand to gently stroke her hair. He looked at it for a second, trying to see what was different before realising that it was back to her chestnut brown colour. It was clear to the others that he wasn't going to move. Lily and Adam reappeared two minutes later, Lily was still looking a little green and was clutching onto Adam's hand. Owen had left and returned with two more chairs, ignoring the glares from the nurses, and soon they were all sat in the room, waiting and praying for Cameron to wake up.

..... ..... .....

Chase lifted his head up from where it had been resting next to her arm in an instant once he felt her move. Sure enough a small groan escaped her lips that alerted everyone else to what was happening. Her eyes fluttered open and darted around the room with confusion while the last dregs of the anaesthetic began to leave her system. She began coughing and Chase quickly grabbed the glass of water from the side and let her drink from it slowly, sitting her up a little bit.

"What happened?" She said her voice still hoarse from having a tube down her throat for many hours.

"You were in a car accident." Chase said softly, stroking her hair gently, trying to get her to remain calm, "Hey." He muttered, looking deep into her eyes, trying to convey everything he felt through that one look, hurt, anger, confusion, love, pain, longing, loneliness, desperation.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Paul told them, standing up and walking out.

"How bad is it, because it feels really bad?" Cameron asked, her face contorting in pain as she tried to move.

"Try not to move." Chase said softly.

"Allison." Graham was back, "How are you feeling? How's the pain?" He asked.

"Like hell." Cameron muttered.

"We can increase your dose of painkillers a little bit for the pain but not by much." Graham sighed apologetically.

"What happened, I can't remember anything?" Cameron looked around the room, "The baby..?" Watching as all their faces looked away, some turning their attention to the floor, others just simply avoiding her eyes. She turned to look at Chase, searching for the answer in his eyes.

"Allie..." Chase started.

"No!" She gasped, tears rolling down her face.

"You need to keep her calm." Graham told them, taking a step forward to intervene.

"Allie, I'm so sorry." Chase whispered, standing up and wrapping his arms around her fragile body as she hit her good hand repetitively against his chest. She fitted perfectly into the space that had been empty for two months, "I'm so sorry, he's gone."

They watched as her body collapsed into Chase's, all the fight in her gone in an instant, replaced with pure sadness. Minutes passed, everyone was silent, no one dared say anything until Cameron finally pulled herself away from Chase, "What happened?" She repeated.

"A lorry driver skipped a red light. You were taken here straight away where you were treated for two collapsed lungs, internal bleeding, three fractured ribs, two cracked ribs, a fractured wrist and your leg's fractured in three places." Graham said softly.

"Ouch." Cameron muttered, "How long was I under?"

"Seven hours in surgery, three hours and fifty minutes asleep." Lily muttered, looking up at her broken sister, tears streaming down her face.

"Come here you." Cameron muttered, lifting her good arm up and indicating for Lily to come and hug her. Lily complied before breaking down into tears on her sister's shoulder, "See, I'm ok, look." Cameron whispered.

"I thought you were going to die." Lily sobbed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Cameron whispered, trying her hardest to ignore the pain for Lily's sake.

"We're going to keep you here for a few hours to make sure you're stable before moving you to your own room." Graham told Cameron, "I'm so glad you're ok." He added before leaving the room.

"Do you need anything?" Paul asked, looking helplessly at his daughter.

"No, I'm ok, you should go home; you look shattered." Cameron told them.

"No, we're fine." Jennifer insisted.

"Mum, you're a terrible liar plus if you don't go soon I'm pretty sure they'll kick you out." Cameron said softly, "I'll be ok, I love you."

"Alright fine, but we'll be back later." Paul told her, walking over to her and kissing her forehead, "I don't know what we'd have done if we lost you." He whispered.

"Bi sweetie." Jen kissed her daughter and breathed a sigh of relief once she felt Allison's pulse beating.

"You too kiddo." Cameron told Lily.

"Not a chance." Lily scoffed, folding her arms in a way that mimicked Cameron almost perfectly.

"Lily, no offense, I love you but you look like hell, so do you Adam. Go home, sleep and come back later. I promise all I'll do is get some rest." Allison took Lily's hand and placed two of her fingers over her pulse, "Feel that? It'll still be there when you get back."

"You promise?" Lily asked, sounding like a scared six year old.

"I promise." Allison nodded, "I'll see you later."

Soon Chase, Owen and Liz were the only ones left, "How bad is it really?" Owen asked, taking her hand and begging her with his eyes to tell him the truth.

"The painkillers are working so it's not too bad; they were all just a little overwhelming that's all." Cameron sighed, closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Do you want some of your own stuff? It will make you more comfortable, feel a little better." Chase asked, standing up, "You're also a little cold and I know you hate hospital gowns..." 

"Here's a key to her apartment." Owen handed him a key, "Do you know where it is?" He asked.

"It's in my phone." Chase nodded.

"Take my car, it's got GPS so it should be easy to find." Owen handed him some car keys.

"Chase you don't have to go." Cameron told him quickly, reaching out and taking his arm.

"I want to, I'll be back soon." He squeezed her hand before stopping, "Please...please don't go anywhere while I'm gone." He begged.

"I won't...you can grab a shower at mine if you want." She told him, still holding his hand.

Chase leaned down and kissed her forehead, lingering there for a minute, before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

There was a WalMart on his way to Allison's new apartment and he pulled in. Walking inside and finding a pair of jeans he know would fit, a pack of plain t-shirts and a zip hoodie in a dark green colour before continuing his journey. He knew it wasn't right to be going to Allison's new apartment, a place that she'd gone to get away from him and his mistakes but he wanted to be able to help her in any way possible. The building was nice and was only ten minutes from the hospital. He held his breath while entering the apartment, afraid of what he'd find. It wasn't unlike their apartment, well decorated, but boxes where still scattered around, some empty others half full. There were hardly any photos, one of her and her family, one of her and some friends, and one of the two of them, his favourite photo of the two of them. Taken by one of the nurses who'd stumbled upon them, Cameron asleep in Chase's lap, completely wiped after a double shift in the ER while Chase was looking at her lovingly. He headed into the bedroom and over to the wardrobe and chest of drawers, opening them to pull out a few sets of underwear, some baggy t-shirts and some PJ bottoms before packing them into a bag he found under her bed, throwing in the hoodie he found on her bed, his University of Melbourne hoodie.

He decided to take Cameron's advice and take a shower, knowing he looked like hell. It was only a quick shower but it still managed to make Chase feel much better. He also packed some toiletries for Cameron and the book and iPod off her nightstand.

* * *

"Rob!" A voice called and Chase turned around to see Grace Matthews jogging towards him, her jet black hair bouncing behind her. The last time he'd seen her was at their wedding, she was one of the two bridesmaids.

"Grace." Rob smiled politely at Allison's best friend.

"How is she?" Grace asked, biting her lip.

"You've not been to see her?" Chase asked, shocked.

"I'm working my way up there." Grace said guiltily, looking down at the floor to avoid meeting his eyes.

"She's doing well, really well considering." Chase looked down at the thought of his unborn son.

"Rob I'm so sorry about..." She trailed off, "I really am."

"I know, I think she'd like to see you." He said softly before turning and heading to Cameron's room.

"Hi." Owen looked up and smiled at Rob.

"How's she doing?" Chase asked, coming further into the room and placing the bag down on the wheeling table.

"She fell asleep about ten minutes ago." Owen told Rob standing up, "We're going to go and get some sleep but we'll be back later." 

"Ok." Chase said, sitting down on the chair closest to the bed.

"You'll be here when we get back right?" Owen asked, looking nervously from Allison to Chase.

"Where else have I got to go?" Chase asked him, not taking his eyes off Cameron.

"See you later then." Owen and Liz left, leaving them alone. Chase looked through out into the corridor to see a few young looking doctors looking in and whispering. Standing up and glaring at him he moved to close the door, before looking back at Allison, his heart beginning to race as he realised how bad the situation could have been, how bad it still was. The fact that he hadn't been there was eating away at him, why hadn't he followed her to Chicago? Sure she'd told him she needed space and time away from him but was he really supposed to just let her go?

"Rob...? Are you ok?" A groggy voice asked from the bed and he turned around to see that Cameron was awake again.

"Did I wake you?" He asked quickly and cautiously.

"No, I can't sleep." Cameron admitted, wincing as she tried to move.

"How's the pain? More than should be expected?" Chase asked, turning into doctor mode and walking over to Cameron.

"I don't think so." Cameron looked over to Chase, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him." She admitted suddenly, causing Chase to freeze.

"We don't need to talk about that right now." Chase said stiffly.

"No, we do because I can't stand being in this room with it hanging between us." Cameron said quickly, and Chase looked over at the monitors as they began to quicken.

"Allison, we'll have time to talk about this when you haven't just come out of surgery." Chase said, trying to remain calm.

"Can't we just talk about something for once instead of just ignoring it and hoping it will go away?!" She exclaimed, not noticing her monitors as both the heart rate and the blood pressure increased.

"I understand you're upset about everything but taking it out on me isn't going to help anything." Chase replied, "I need you to calm down....please..." He begged.

"Rob!" Allison exclaimed, planning to argue back before gasping out for air.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked quickly.

"I can't breathe." She gasped.

"Shit!" Chase cursed, rushing out into the corridor, "I need some help, her lung's collapsing!"

* * *

**Please please please review!  
x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only got 3 reviews ! :( **

**But to my 3 reviews****, MEGGEM, KateCole1990, and ****Paroxysme, THANK YOU! Because of you three I have updated now, after an eighteen hour car journey! **

**Chapter 4.**

"What happened?" The on call doctor asked, rushing in. "I need a chest tube!" he called to the nurses on the ward.

"We were arguing." Chase muttered angrily, "I tried to calm her down but..." 

The doctor quickly anesthetised the area before sterilizing it and then inserting the chest tube successfully. It began draining the air from the pleural cavity, "She'll be ok; the air's draining successfully."

"Thank god." Chase muttered, running a hand through his shorter hair and watching the doctor work on Cameron.

"I'm going to leave the chest tube it to prevent another collapse." The doctor said, suturing to stop if falling out before covering it with a dressing, "So I guess the rumours are true then."

"What are the rumours?" Allison asked, her breathing still a little ragged.

"You were brought in late last night from a car accident." He shrugged, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok." Allison sighed, "Thanks James."

"It's fine. Feel better." He left the room, leaving them alone again.

"I brought you some stuff." Chase said finally, breaking the silence and walking over to the bag, unpacking it. "Here." He handed her a teddy that held a heart that said 'get well soon' in it.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Cameron sighed softly, taking the teddy and hugging it with one arm, "But thank you, it's very cute."

"Do you want to change? Are you up for it?" He asked, pulling out a baggy t-shirt out the bag and his University of Melbourne hoodie.

"Yes please." She nodded slowly, "Can...can you help me?" She asked, looking down, seemingly ashamed that she couldn't do it herself.

"Of course." He said softly, "Ok, lean forward as much as you can." He said, using one hand to support her back as he untied the back of the gown, "You know they'll have a right stress about this."

"Let them, I hate hospital gowns." Cameron muttered, chuckling ever so slightly.

"Allison..." Chase tried off, looking at the nasty bruise that the seatbelt had left, "I almost lost you, forever." He whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted too but it was never the right time and then everything happened and I left and then two months past." Cameron blurted out.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter at the moment, we just need to focus on you getting better, that's all I care about." Chase said softly, "I didn't really think about this while choosing clothes." Chase admitted, gesturing to the sling her leg was on.

"I'll keep the gown on the bottom half."

"Ok." Chase didn't look down to respect her privacy as he helped the t-shirt over her head and feed her arms through. He did the same with the hoodie, "Better?"

"Much." She smiled.

"I also got you some bits and bobs from your bathroom, your iPod and the book on your nightstand." Chase told her.

"What about you?" Cameron asked.

"What about me?" Chase asked.

"How long are you staying? Where are you going to stay?" Cameron asked.

"For as long as you'll have me, and right here." Chase told her, "I better call Foreman, I've about a hundred missed calls from him."

"Say I say hi." Cameron smiled ever so faintly at the thought of her old friend.

"I will." Chase walked over to the bed, "I shouldn't be too long, try to get some sleep." Chase told her, kissing her forehead again.

* * *

It took two attempts to get Foreman on the phone and Chase presumed he was sleeping in late as their case must have taken up most of the night. "Chase?" Foreman's voice asked, sounding as if he'd just woken up.

"Hi." Chase said, his own voice sounding just as tired.

"Who's on the phone?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Thirteen's asked on the other end.

"Is that Thirteen?!" Chase asked, shocked and confused, "Bout time."

"Yes." Foreman answered, "How's Cameron?" He asked.

"She's doing better, she's stable and awake. Though she's a few broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a broken leg in three places, a chest tube, bruises and still recovering from internal bleeding." Chase sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"How are you holding up?" Foreman asked.

"She was pregnant with my son." Chase said after a long silence, "He didn't make it."

"Oh god." Foreman sat up straighter.

"It's like its still hitting me, I was going to be a father but now he's gone." Chase mumbled, "How are we supposed to get past all of this? I mean first there's Dibala, then I didn't come after her, and now this?!"

"Chase...I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry." Foreman admitted and Chase knew he was genuine.

"I almost lost them both and because I was an idiot I was over a hundred miles away when it happened. Maybe it's karma..." Chase muttered, "Maybe it's my fault our sons dead." 

"You can't believe that, I'm sure Cameron doesn't." Foreman reassured him.

"It's so awkward, all I want to do is hug her and hold her but I can't!" Chase cried, annoyed at himself and the situation, "And it's my fault!"

"Chase, all you can do now is help her, whether she admits it or not she's going to need you there for her." Foreman told him.

"I know...thanks." Chase calmed down a little, "its just hard."

"It's the hardest thing to do, see someone you love in that bed and not run, but you have to stay."

"Thank you." Chase said.

"Tell her I said feel better." Foreman said, "Speak later?"

"Yeah, thanks, bi." Chase hung up.

* * *

"You're still awake." Chase commented, leaning against the door and watching Cameron attentively.

"I can't sleep." She admitted.

"Do you want me to get you something for it?" Chase asked.

"You're still wearing your ring." Cameron said softly.

"Yeah." Chase nodded, walking over to the bad and perching on the edge of it, "I guess I wasn't ready to let go, I still had some hope. I tried to not wear it for awhile but....I guess it just didn't feel right without it there, I thought...." Chase trailed off, deciding to say nothing.

"You thought I'd come back." Cameron finished for him, "I almost did three times, the first I got all the way to the airport, booked a ticket but something stopped me."

"I don't blame you." Chase said quietly, "What I did was....unforgivable."

"Right now, you're the guy I married, the guy I love." Allison said just as quietly, taking his hand in her good one.

"If I could take it back, so we were both still in Princeton, perfectly happy with a baby on the way, I would." Chase choked out, a small sob escaping his lips, "It was never supposed to affect you, I know that sounds so stupid but it wasn't. It was always supposed to be my burden to bare, my pain but now, now you're lying in a hospital bed, broken, and I was hundreds of miles away when it happened."

"You think this is your fault?" Cameron asked incredulously, "Rob..."

"It is, if it wasn't for me you and our son would be fine, in Princeton." Robert said, hanging his head in shame.

"It's not your fault." Cameron told him firmly, taking his hand, "It isn't your fault."

Chase wiped his eyes quickly, "How's the pain?" He asked deflecting the subject.

"My leg's really painful." Cameron admitted.

"Hey guys." Chase turned to see Grace Matthews stood at the door, a group of doctors behind her, "Stay." She told them and they obediently did as they were asked as she closed the door.

"Hey stranger." Cameron said, her voice tired and week, causing Grace to look down in shame.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asked, walking over and picking up her chart, reading through it before checking all of Allison's vitals.

"I'm doing ok." Cameron muttered.

"I'm going to give you two a minute and get you some sleeping meds." Chase said, standing up and squeezing her hand gently before leaving the room to be faced with the group of doctors.

"Are you Dr. Cameron's husband?" One of the female doctors asked, looking him up and down appreciatively.

"Yes." He said shortly, moving past the group and towards the nurses' station.

"The rumours are true, he is gorgeous." He heard the same girl whisper to her friend and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm Allison Cameron's husband and she's finding it really difficult to sleep, is there anything you can give her to help with that?" He asked the nurse.

"Has she ever taken any sleep medication before and had an adverse reaction?" She asked.

"She's take quazepam before and that's been fine." Chase informed them.

"I'll just check but that should be fine." She said, picking up Cameron's medical sheet and scanning it, "It says here we can give her a dose of quazepam."

"Ok, thank you." Chase smiled at her before heading back through the group of people.

"Will Dr. Cameron be ok?" Another of what he assumed to be an intern asked.

"We think so." Chase told them, "Are you some of her interns?" He asked.

"Yes, she's a great mentor; she lets us do more than the others." Another one said.

"I'll tell her." Chase said before re-entering the room.

"You have a fan club." He joked.

"What?" Allison chuckled.

"They like you because you let them do a lot." Chase smiled, walking over to where Grace was sitting on the bed.

"Probably too much." Cameron smiled.

"The nurse is getting you some quazepam so that should help you sleep." Chase said softly.

"I better be off, we're supposed to be rounding so your orthopaedic doctor will be on their way with their little group of minions. Do you know who operated on you?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, Kevin." Allison told her, "more great news for me." She added sarcastically.

"Who's Kevin?" Chase asked, a little jealous and suspicious.

"Kevin is the attending in charge of orthopaedics and has taken a little more than a liking to Allie." Grace said quickly, "Unfortunately for him it's one sided."

"Oh great." Chase muttered.

"It's nothing." Cameron assured him while shooting a glare at Grace, "Don't you have rounds."

"Leaving, now." She said, practically running out the rooms, "Come on!" She told her 'minions' and they trotted off after her.

"They're like we once were with House." Chase laughed a little.

"They're much more obedient." Cameron laughed, wincing as she did; evidently her ribs didn't like it too much.

"You ok?" Chase asked, moving closer, "Can I take a look?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded slightly self consciously.

"If you don't want me too, I won't." Chase reassured her, seeing the doubt in her eyes.

"It's ok." She nodded and Chase carefully lifted the jumper and t-shirt up to reveal her abdomen and ribs. Two large almost black bruises covered her ribcage on either side, another bruise ran diagonally across where her seatbelt had been, and a dressing covered her abdomen where they'd had to do surgery for her internal bleeding.

"Shit Allison." Chase muttered, taking it all in. He placed a hand on stomach gently and began feeling for any excessive swelling before moving to the bruises, hardly putting any pressure on the so not to hurt Cameron, "They seem to be healing well." Chase said after examining them, carefully pulling the t-shirt and top back into place.

"That's good." Cameron whispered, suddenly aware of how close they were to each other, their noses were practically touching.

"Yeah, really good." Chase whispered back, moving in a little closer so that there was only a centimetre between them.

A clearing of a throat snapped them back to reality and Chase turned, ready to throttle the person who'd interrupted them, only to see a man that seemed to embody perfection.

"Hi, I'm Kevin McGuire, you must be Allison's husband." He smiled charmingly at Chase, as though challenging him....

..... ..... ..... .....

**The button is calling you, you know you want to press it!**

**PRESS IT ! :P**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top review !**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!  
This week's episode was so....:O NOO it's can't be the end! I refuse to except it! So here you have my story .... **

**Chapter 5.**

"Robert Chase." Chase said, standing up and shaking Kevin's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kevin replied, his voice was had a smooth James Bond style English accent, "Who's presenting?" he asked the group.

"Me." A short girl said, stepping forward, "Allison Cameron, 30, was involved in a car accident late last night where she suffered a hairline fracture to her left wrist, three fractured ribs on her left hand side and two cracked ribs on the right. A comminuted fracture of her tibia and her fibula which you placed an internal plate and screws in to the fibula and screws in the tibia before placing it into a cast. The last of the fractures was on the ankle which was a greenstick fracture and therefore did not require surgery."

"Correct, and how shall we proceed?" He asked the group, missing Chase roll his eyes at Allison, cause a smile to spread across her face.

"The fractured wrist makes this more difficult as it means that for six weeks crutches aren't a viable option." One of the guys spoke up, "As well as the other injuries obtained in the accident it means that intensive physio will have to be held up until your other surgeon has said you're fit to do so."

"Correct again." Kevin said, his eyes twinkling at Allison.

"I'm not an orthopaedic doctor but I know waiting for intense physio means that her muscle mass will decline not only in her legs but also in the rest of her body, meaning it will be three times as painful when she has to do physio in a few weeks." Chase told them.

"This was a bad car accident, I'm sorry to say that the pains going to be there for months. If we started physio now, tomorrow, or this week we have a high chance of ripping her stitches or even rupturing something, causing more internal bleeding." Kevin fired back smoothly.

"I'm not saying start right away, when do you propose to start the physio?" Chase asked.

"Three weeks, though it all depends on how Allison heals."

"Why not two? By two weeks her chances of splitting her stitches or rupturing anything are unlikely and we could start her on small, gentle exercises." Chase told them.

Kevin faltered slightly, knowing that Chase had a point, "We'll have to run it past Dr. Smith and our Physio department but if Allison feels she's up do it I don't see why not."

"Great." Allison said quickly as an attempt to end their conversation, "Any good news?" She asked.

"They surgeries went great, probably in about six to twelve months, depending on how quickly your bones heal we'll be able to go back in and take out the plate and screws. It also means we can take this off and simply prop it up using cushions as the majority of the swelling would have gone down." Kevin smiled, gesturing to the sing as he spoke.

"That's great, I hate it." Cameron smiled, and Rob took her hand in his so she'd have something to squeeze as one of the younger doctors moved forward and lifted her leg upwards while Kevin and another of the younger doctors removed the sling from the bed.

"You ok?" Chase asked as she squeezed his hand in pain, her eyes watering.

"Yup." Cameron gasped out, keeping her mouth shut as they placed it gently down on some cushions that another of the interns had found.

"I'm thinking I should get some of these, they're really useful." Chase whispered into Allison's ear, causing her to laugh and cry at the same time, "Might make surgery a lot easier."

"Any better?" Kevin asked once they stepped away.

"Yes actually." Cameron answered finally once the pain had died down a little.

"Ok, and how's the pain? Do you need any more painkillers?" He asked.

"I think I'll just take the sleeping meds and see after that." Cameron told him.

"Alright then." Kevin grinned, "Feel better Cameron." He told her, smiling a genuine smile before marching his group out.

"I've got some quazepam." The nurse entered as Kevin and his group had left, "It should give 6-8 hours uninterrupted sleep."

"Thank you." Chase smiled, taking the pills and cup of water off her, "What are you doing?" Chase asked, turning around to see Cameron attempting to shuffle around without too much movement.

"I know it's pathetic but..." She trailed off and looked at the space she'd attempted to make, big enough to fit another person on.

"It's not pathetic, but medically unadvised, come on Allie, you don't need me cuddling up next to you, leaning on one of your injuries." Chase said sadly, wishing he could share the bed.

"Actually I do." Cameron said quietly, "I know everything's sort of weird but you're still the guy that makes me feel safe."

"OK." Chase answered, shrugging his jacket off and walking closer towards the bed, "I know we have so many things we need to talk about, we could probably fill a whole book but right now with all the issues and conflicting emotions but I just want to be whatever you need, everything else can wait."

"Thank you." Cameron smiled, picking the pills up and downing them with the water as Chase climbed onto the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and allowing her to rest her head in the gap between his underarm and side, "He would have been beautiful." She whispered.

"Yeah." Chase nodded to himself, gently lifting his hand and running it through her hair, "And obviously a rugby player."

"He'd have been whatever he wanted to be!" Cameron scolded gently, "Isn't rugby a little dangerous, what about swimming or something."

"Nah, rugby would have been perfect for him." There was a long pause.

"I lost him." Allison broke down in tears and Chase hugged her from the side, waiting for sleep to take some of the pain away.

* * *

"Shh!" Lily said once her and her parents entered the room at around four thirty that afternoon, "Aww."

"Hi." Chase yawned and lifted the hand that wasn't around Allison to rub his tired eyes, "What time is it?" He asked them.

"Just gone four thirty, how's she doing?" Jen asked him.

"She's better; the nurse gave her some sleeping meds about five hours ago so she'll be out for between another hour and three." Chase told them, not moving from his position.

"I got some flowers." Lily grinned, taking the vase and flowers over to the windowsill and propping a card up next to them, "I figured they may cheer her up a little."

"They will." Chase smiled.

"How long are you here for?" Paul finally asked, no longer darting around the issue.

"For as long as Allison wants me here." Chase told him, "I understand that our relationship is complicated at best at the moment but I love her and she knows I love her, she needs that. I also know I've made some pretty big and stupid mistakes that I'm trying to fix. I know you think I broke her heart and I did, but she also broke mine."

"Fair enough. But you've had your chance; if you hurt her again I will kick your ass." Owen said from the doorway.

"Alright then." Chase nodded, watching as Owen came further into the room, "Liz couldn't get off work." He explained her absence.

"She's out of it anyway, she probably has no clue any of us are here." Lily laughed slightly, pulling out what looked to be homework from her bag and sitting down on the floor before getting started.

"How's she doing?" Owen asked, looking over at her.

"Alright I think." Chase said.

"What's that?" Owen pointed at the chest tube, "That wasn't there before."

"It's a chest tube, she had a second collapsed lung so they had to drain the air but it's ok now, they're just keeping it in for now." Chase told them, "I really should call my boss, I need to arrange some time off."

Chase carefully detangled himself from Cameron before placing her head very gently down on the pillow and leaving the room, walking outside for the best reception.

"Lisa Cuddy, dean of medicine at PPTH speaking." A voice answered the phone.

"Dr. Cuddy, It's Chase." Chase told her.

"Chase! How's she doing?" Cuddy asked quickly slight panic in her voice.

"She's doing better, healing well but I think she'll be in hospital for a while and then she'll need help at home as she's a broken leg and arm. I was wondering if I could take time off." He asked.

"How much do you need?" She asked sympathetically.

"Probably two to three months." Chase admitted, "I also don't know at the end of that if I'll come back or not."

"I can give you three weeks paid vacation, the rest would be unpaid." Cuddy told him.

"That's more than fine." Chase breathed out, "I'll tell you as soon as I know something more."

"Thank you. Tell Allison that I hope she feels better soon."

"I will. Thanks." Chase hung up, looking around the car park before heading back into the hospital, not aware of where his feet took him until he found himself outside the NICU, looking in at the tiny babies in the incubators. Would he have made a good father? Or would he have been like his own? The man that left the second anything turned difficult or hard, the man that left a fifteen year old boy to care for an alcoholic mother, the man that let him see as his mother drank herself to death. He couldn't be his father, he was better than that, if only by a tiny amount.

"How do you always know how to find me?" Chase asked, seeing the reflection of Allison's younger sister in the glass.

"I may not be as smart as my sister but I'm not an idiot, where else would you have gone." Lily said, walking so she was stood next to Chase, "They're so cute."

"Intelligence is found in different ways." Chase said softly, watching one of the tiny babies yawn, stretching its delicate limbs, "A week ago I wasn't even contemplating kids, now all I can think about is this little boy, dark wavy hair, my hair, Cameron's eyes and nose, my ears with an annoying accent. He'd have all the girls after him, and be the star of the local rugby club. We'd support him no matter what. I'd teach him to surf, spend the summers in Melbourne."

"He would have been a cutie." Lily agreed.

"It's like all I can see now is this boy, the image is burned into my brain." Chase turned away from the tiny babies and began to walk slowly back to the ICU.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone." Chase heard a man asked the nurse, "I don't know who she was but I hit her in an accident last night and I'd really like to apologise."

Chase saw red spots, anger flowed through his blood, lighting it up like a fire as he turned to face the man who was responsible for the death of his unborn son....

* * *

**So a little bit of Chase action to come!  
What do you think?  
Any suggestions? **

**Please Review! X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, they make my day! So updates may be coming a little slower as I've a mega load of school work and workwork :( **

**Chapter 6**

Anger had never filled Chase before like this. Red spots clouded his vision and thoughts of attacking the man plagued his mind. Chase walked towards the man and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against a wall, "Are you the lorry driver that smashed into my wife's car?" Chase hissed.

"Rob!" Owen had rushed out the room upon hearing the commotion.

"I'm so sorry, I was running late and I didn't see her car, I thought it was safe." He said quickly, holding his hands up to show he wasn't threatening, "I'm sorry!"

"You thought it was safe! You idiot!" Chase yelled, his knuckles turning white.

"Excuse me sir, if you don't calm down we're going to have to escort you off the premise." A nurse told Chase sternly.

"Rob, come on, you said yourself she needs you. You can't be there for her if you're not allowed back on the ward." Owen told Chase, walking over to him and pulling his grip off the man.

"She was pregnant." Chase told the man, "She was pregnant with my son and because of you she lost it." Chase turned and walked away, using all the will power he had left to not turn around and floor the man.

"Just breathe." He heard Owen tell him, everything seemed like it was miles away and his head was being compressed into a small space as his vision became more tunnelled, his heart was beating too fast for it to be normal as he started to hyperventilate and the feeling of nausea crept up on him. He reached for the closed surface to help stop his spinning head.

"Rob?" He could hear Lily and Owen talking to him "Are you ok? What's going on?"

The world was becoming more and more groggy, the shapes blurring in to one mass of colours as he felt his legs become weak before they gave way.

"Rob!"

A distressed yell was the last thing he heard before everything went black...

* * *

Consciousness came around slowly, first sound and then vision returned to him. He was laid out of a sofa in an unfamiliar room, looking around he saw Cameron looking at him, concern etched in her face. The rest of the room was empty. Guilt flowed through Chase, how could he have placed more worry onto Cameron? He was supposed to be looking after her, not the other way around.

"Where are we?" He asked sitting up slowly and holding his head steady in his hands to stop the spinning.

"They moved me to the post op ward about half an hour ago, are you ok?" She asked her voice full of worry.

"I'm fine, I just had a bit of a panic attack and passed out. I feel stupid." Chase stood up and walked over to the bed where Cameron was confined, "How long was I out for?" He asked.

"Well I woke up an hour ago and you collapsed around an hour before that." Cameron looked at him sceptically, "When was the last time you ate or drank? The doctors said you were quite dehydrated and tired as well."

"I don't know, probably breakfast yesterday morning and coffee yesterday lunch." Chase shrugged.

"Rob!" Allison scolded, "You need to look after yourself."

"I am." Rob reassured her, "look, I'll go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat and drink, do you want anything?" He asked her.

"No, they're keeping me off solid food for a few days." Allison told him.

"Ok I'll be right back." Chase smiled, leaving the room.

Cameron picked up her phone for the first time to see a number of texts and missed calls, she began searching though them. There was nothing interesting enough to hold her attention so she turned to the TV in the room, flicking through the channels. She was bored. Simple as that. Confined to a hospital bed, unable to move without pain, unable to do much. She stopped on an old Friends re-run and even though she'd probably seen it hundreds of times before, she left it on.

"I love this one." Chase grinned, returning with a handful of food and drinks, "I thought I may as well stock up, and I got you some sorbet and jello. Don't worry, I ran into Dr. Smith, your parents friend, who was actually planning on getting one of the nurses to get you something so it's safe."

"Thanks." Cameron smiled softly at him as he placed two bottles of water, her bowl with jello and sorbet in plus the sandwich, crisps, chocolate and sweets on the side. He moved towards the chair but then saw Cameron looking at the spot next to her, a small grin on her face, "What?! I'm cold."

"A likely story." Chase grinned as he climbed into the bed, he missed their playful banter, and how with just a few words or a smile she managed to brighten up his day, if only by a small amount, "Wow, you are actually quite cold." Chase frowned, wrapping an arm around her.

"A likely story." Allison teased, "I missed this." She admitted, turning to face Chase.

"Me too." Chase dropped a quick kiss onto the tip of her nose before reaching over and pulling the sandwich into his lap and handing Cameron the bowl and a spoon, "So they must be really hopeful that you won't need another surgery if they're letting you eat, which is good news."

"So what's been happening while I've been gone?" Cameron asked, taking a bite of the sorbet and letting it slide easily down her sore throat.

"We treated a drug dealer who turned out to be an undercover cop which was interesting, as of last night Foreman and Thirteen have decided to try again, well at least I think they have. Oh and there was a psychopath, as in an actual psychopath." Chase told her.

"As in they felt no emotion?" Cameron asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, it was odd." Chase nodded while taking a bite out the sandwich.

"So nothing out of the normal really?" Cameron asked, not looking up from her jello.

"Are you attempting to ask me subtly if I've been seeing anyone?" Chase asked, raising his eyebrows and turning to look at Cameron, "Because the answer is that I went speed dating with Wilson and House, I acted like a complete jerk and dumb ass to the people to try and prove to House that girls weren't shallow."

"How'd that work out for you?" Cameron laughed.

"I lost the bet and $100." Chase admitted, "But that's it. What about you?"

"Apart from possibly the worst blind date know to man set up by a friend, no." Cameron told him.

"How bad?" Chase asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I spent the whole date wondering if the bathroom window was big enough to fit through." Cameron rolled her eyes at Chase's laughter, "It wasn't and was too high for me to reach anyway."

"We never really did a first date." Chase mussed, "I guess we sort of fell into the whole proper committed relationship, there was no first date awkwardness."

"Our first date was so comfortable it could have been our fiftieth." Cameron agreed.

"You looked amazing." Chase grinned at the memory, "You wore that short, strappy dark blue dress that you always look so good in, and your hair was as it is now."

"You remember what I wore?" Cameron asked, grinning.

"You looked gorgeous." Chase shrugged, "Oh I love this bit."

They watched as Ross screamed like a little girl as Rachel and Phoebe jumped out at him, both chuckling slightly.

"You wore dark jeans and that really nice black casual shirt." Cameron said softly.

"It was a great night." Chase grinned, "Best first date ever."

"I agree." She nodded, "I like your hair short, it looks good."

"Thank you." Chase blushed slightly, "I love having the brunette back." Chase ran his hand softly through it.

"How are you doing?" Cameron asked him, looking across at his face, searching for any clues.

"Do you mean in general before the accident or now?" Chase asked, turning and looking at the screen to avoid Allison's gaze.

"Both." She shrugged.

"Before I was in the hazy routine, get up, go for a run, grab a shower, go to work, go home, drink, sleep. I couldn't break it, it was who I was becoming and then Foreman told me what had happened and my whole world collapsed, everything I thought I knew, everything I thought was important suddenly didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was getting here as soon as I could." Chase sighed, "I guess it was like being smacked in the face or having freezing water chucked over you, it clears everything up, makes you realise what's really important."

"Before, when you were asleep you seemed like you were having a nightmare, do you get them often?" Cameron asked caringly.

"Ever since Dibala, every night, without fail." Chase whispered, "Enough about me how are you?"

"Chase, you have nightmares every night..." Cameron muttered, "It merits talking about."

"I did what I did and now I have to live with the consequences. I'd never have a peaceful night again if it meant that our baby would still be here." Chase told her.

Cameron was silent and Chase saw the moisture building up in her eyes, "I'm sorry." Robert took her hand, "I shouldn't have brought it up....Let's just watch this." He muttered.

"Yeah." Allison nodded, turning her attention to the screen, watching an episode she'd seen a hundred times before and savouring the familiarity of the situation. Trying to forget she was in hospital and instead begging herself to believe she was simply at home after a long day of work, cuddling up to Chase on the sofa and watching old sitcom reruns.

* * *

A nurse woke Chase hours later as she was changing Cameron's IV's. Chase looked around, taking in the pitch black night sky outside the window, the dimmed lights in the ward and the general hush about the place. Someone had turned the TV off while they'd been sleeping as well as clearing away their mess from their 'dinner'. Life in a hospital is a strange concept; all you want to do is get out.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The nurse asked.

"It's ok." Chase shrugged slightly, turning to look at Cameron, who once again had managed to manoeuvre herself so she was resting against Chase's side, in the space between his arm and side.

"It's amazing, they usually don't let people stay overnight, let alone share a bed. I guess it pays to work here and have good connections." The nurse smiled softly at them as she finished changing the IV's.

"Yeah." Chase nodded sleepily, "Who's the dean of medicine here?" Chase asked.

"Dr. Michael Donovan." She told him.

"And the chief of surgery?" Chase asked curiously.

"Dr. Claire Attwood." She answered.

"Thanks, do you know what time either of them gets in?" Chase asked her again.

"Dr. Attwood is probably in her office on the sixth floor and Dr. Donovan usually comes in around eight every morning." The nurse aid before smiling and leaving.

Chase carefully detached himself from Cameron and followed the nurse out the room before heading down the corridor to the lift, pressing the button for the sixth floor. Once on the sixth floor he followed the signs for the Chief of Surgery's office, eventually stopping in front of a door with the name plate Claire Attwood M.D – Chief of Surgery. He knocked.

"Come in." A tired voice said and Chase entered to see a tired looking middle aged woman sat at a desk, papers everywhere, "How can I help you...?" She asked.

"Robert Chase, I'm Allison Cameron's husband." Chase told her.

"Ahh, how's she doing?" Dr. Attwood asked, looking at Chase curiously.

"Much better thank you." Chase smiled, "I was wondering if there was any surgical positions available on your team."

"Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Allison works here and I work in Princeton, that's much too far away to attempt to fix our relationship. I still think we've a good chance but that means I have to move here. That's why I was wondering if they're any surgical positions that I would be able to apply for." Chase told her.

"Wow, it's a long time since I met a man willing to give up a job he loves to follow his heart." She smiled slightly, looking impressed at the younger doctor.

"For now it's just an idea, I obviously need to talk to Allie about it but..." Chase shrugged.

"Fair enough Dr. Chase, fill this out, get me a reference and I'm sure I'll be able to find you a position that's well suited to you. What field do you specialise in?" She asked, looking up at the clock that read five in the morning, "Odd time for a meeting."

"Sorry about that." Chase smiled a little bashfully, "I specialise in intensive care and general surgery."

"It's fine Dr. Chase. I'm sure they'll be something available, like I say; fill the form in, get a reference and I'll talk to our Dean of Medicine tomorrow morning." She smiled kindly at Chase, "Wish Allison all the best from me."

"I will thank you." Chase smiled before leaving the office and slipping back into Cameron's room, placing the forms on the other side of the room before slipping back into the bed with Cameron, trying to think of when it would be a good time to ask her if he could move to Chicago to be with her....

* * *

**Tell me what you think??**

**Brownie points for whoever can tell me which Friends episode I was hinting too!!**

**Please review!**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, a shout out ****to ****sportsbabe527, Oliviet, and ****mac-reye**, **who successfully guessed the Friends episode – The one with Unagi :D **

**Chapter 7.**

A week seemed to drag past, doctors came and went, the bruises and cuts were slowly healing, and the emotional scars slowly became less sore. Chase had yet to tell Cameron about his idea and when he'd occasionally seen Dr. Attwood around she'd given him an _'I'm waiting' _look. The nights were long and restless, his being punctuated with nightmares of Dibala, a worse outcome of the accident or their son, which were the most haunting for Chase. Cameron's sleep was punctuated with nightmares of the crash and the inability to sleep due to the pain of her injuries. He was showering at Cameron's apartment, using her washing machine to clean his first set of clothes and purchasing a few more items as he had yet to fly home to collect anything. He had however been planning something and today was the perfect day, clear blue sky, beaming sun, not too hot, and a nice breeze outside.

"Morning." Chase grinned at Allison, smiling happily at her, "It's a beautiful day today."

"Morning." She smiled at his huge grin, "why are you so happy today?" She asked curiously, and feeling a little suspicious.

"Like I said, it's a beautiful day and I was thinking we could go out." Chase grinned again.

"I'm in hospital; they're not many places I can go." She looked at him sceptically.

"Why not humour me then?" Rob asked, pulling his best puppy dog eyes out before turning serious, "I know that for some insane reason you're ashamed or embarrassed to be seen around here in a state where you're not looking after yourself and being the strong independent person you are but you haven't been outside for a week and it's a beautiful day."

"I work with these people and am likely to run into a patient; I don't particularly want to deal with that, the stares and questions." Cameron looked down.

"Allison you need to get some fresh air, please." Chase begged her with her eyes, "I've got it all planned so we hopefully won't meet anyone and anyone who sees us will see that we're having a nice time and won't dare come up and interrupt us." He gave her a small cheeky smile.

"Fine." She sighed but the small smile gave her away.

"Great." He disappeared out the room and reappeared with a bag, wheelchair and basket.

"You made a picnic? When?" Cameron asked in surprise.

"Yes and I got the food yesterday when you went for those tests and scans, I fixed some of it up then and did the rest last night then hid it in the nurses room, Cathy guarded it." Rob told her, "I'll lift you into the chair, I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said, suddenly unsure of himself as he scooped her small frame into her arms and carefully put her into the wheelchair before covering her with a think blanket.

"So we're having a picnic?" Cameron asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice way to celebrate them letting you eat proper food again." Chase shrugged and picking up the bag and hooking it on the back of the chair, placing the basket in Cameron's lap and them pushing her gently through the hospital.

"They're thinking of letting me out in a few days." Cameron told him, "Graham came to see me while you were asleep."

"You should have waked me." Chase said softly.

"You looked shattered; he didn't say much just that I was healing nicely and I should be able to head home in a few days." Cameron shrugged, "No biggie." 

They left the hospital and walked around the back where there was a sort of park area. Chase wheeled her under the shade of a large tree before pulling a huge, thick picnic blanket out of his bag and setting it down next to the thick trunk. He then placed the picnic basket down and turning to face Allison, lifting her once again out the wheelchair and sitting her up against the truck.

"I feel like a doll." She muttered dryly.

"So I have made an amazing delicacy of sandwiches." Chase said, rolling his eyes at her comment and unpacking the basket, he'd made a number of Cameron's favourite sandwiches and snacks, along with buying a carrot cake. "So I checked your medication and unfortunately alcohol is a big no so instead of wine I have..." he pulled out a bottle of Ribena, "When I was a kid I used to pretend it was red wine so I wouldn't feel left out."

"Aww." Cameron teased, laughing at him, "You were a strange kid."

"Hey! I know all your childhood endeavours!" Chase teased, his eyes twinkling, "What was your imaginary friend called again, Kyle?" 

"Oh shh." She said, blushing slightly.

"So what shall it be, PB+J, ham and cheese, banana, pork and apple sauce?" Chase asked, picking up the sandwiches.

"You made pork and apple sauce?" Cameron asked, impressed.

"Well the pork may have been cooked when I got it but..." Chase trailed off, grinning slightly, "Did you know there's a great little butchers like five minutes from here?"

"No, is that were you stocked up then?" Cameron asked, picking up a pork and apple sauce sandwich and taking a bite, "Oh this is good!" 

"Well there and the supermarket near it." Chase smiled at Cameron's enjoyment of the sandwich.

"Seriously, this is so good." Cameron grinned; handing it out so Chase could take a bite.

He shuffled closer to her and took a big bite, grinning at her cheekily while eating it, "You're right, it's good."

Chase moved so he was lent against the trunk next to her and pulled the food closer. They fell into a comfortable routine, talking about little things, nothing with too much substance that could lead to anything that could bring down the light mood. Slowly moving closer to each other until Chase's arm was around Cameron's shoulders and she was leant into him.

"Hmm, this could be interesting." Allison chuckled, looking at the cake, "What do you think? Just attack it?" 

"Your weapon." Chase handed her a spoon and picked up one for himself.

"Alright then." Cameron dug the spoon in right in the middle and pulled out a large spoonful and ate it, letting out a small groan in pleasure.

"That good huh?" Chase asked, grinning and taking a bite.

"That good!" She grinned.

"I'm glad you like it." Chase said sincerely, "There's been something I've wanted to ask you." 

"Oh?" Cameron turned to look at Chase's newly serious look.

"How would you feel about me moving to Chicago?" Chase asked.

"You want to move out here?" Cameron asked after a pause, moving away from Chase so she could get a better look at him.

"I want you." Chase said simply, "I want you and if that means moving out here then I'll move out here."

"Two months ago you weren't willing to give up your job for me." Cameron said, very slightly bitterly.

"Two months ago you weren't willing to stick it out through a rough patch." Chase retorted before realising what he said.

"A rough patch?! Robert you were responsible for the death of another human being!" Cameron said, moving away from him so they could face each other.

"He was a dictator who was about to go and murder thousands of innocent people!" Chase said, "It's not like you didn't think about it!"

"Yes but I didn't actually do it. There's a difference between thinking something and actually doing it!"

"Don't patronise me." He rolled his eyes, "You believed that somehow House poisoned me into being something else when really it was the fact that the honeymoon period was over and the minute reality stepped in you stepped out."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked angrily, glaring at Chase.

"The minute things got difficult you left!" Chase said heatedly, "Did you even love me? Or was I not good enough because I didn't have an expiration date on me?!" Chase knew the minute he'd said it that he'd gone too far, no matter how true it was, it still wasn't right to bring up her ex husband.

"How can you ask me if I loved you?!" Cameron asked in shock, "I know I made a lot of mistakes with our relationship, from the way it started to the way it ended but I always loved you through it! It was maybe not in the way you deserved but I loved you in the only way I could. I know I'm screwed up, I married a dying man and I think I'm pretty much unfixable but you, you were always too good for me and you loved me in a way I could never love you back."

"I don't care if you're unfixable or if you can't love me as much as I love you. Do you love me? Right now in this moment?" Chase asked her, looking deep into her eyes, searching for the truth.

"I'll always love you." Cameron said simply, "In this moment, right now, I never want to be without you because you make me so happy, you make me feel complete and safe and there's no one else in the world that will be able to do that in the same way you can."

"That's all I care about. Without you I became a shell, a week imprint of myself, I know what it feels like to be without you and I never want to feel like that again. I wouldn't be able to love anyone else in the way I love you. I don't want to love anyone else! I don't care if you think you're damaged or unfixable." Chase admitted, "I know how much stuff we've still got to work through but I need you in my life and I think, even if you don't realise it yet that you need me in yours."

"I know I need you, I just don't want to because it's not fair on you." Cameron whispered.

"And if I choose this?" Chase asked, "I love you. I've been in love before Allison and it was never like this, I never wanted to make something work as much as I want this to work!"

"And what happens when you get tired of doing all the giving?" Cameron asked.

"You may not realise it but you give me a lot of things." Chase said softly, "Like when I used to wake up in the night and you'd somehow know and put an arm around me without even waking up. In those moments I just knew you were there that was your way of showing it. You don't' stand crap from anyone, even me when I'm being an arse. You make me the person I want to be."

"I'm so sorry." She said, letting a few tears trickle down her cheeks.

"For what?" Chase asked, crawling forward and wrapping his arms around her.

"For everything, for leaving when you needed me, for blaming you, for not being able to love you in the way you deserve." She listed them as she buried her face his Chase's chest, "I never thought you'd hold me like this again."

"You do love me though, and that's what matters to me." Chase whispered into her ear.

* * *

Chase knocked on Dr. Claire Attwood's door, "Ah Dr. Chase, I take it you talked to Allison?" She asked.

"Yeah, just needed to find the right moment to ask." Chase smiled, "I've the form and the Dean of Medicine at PPTH, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, said she'd fax you through a letter of reference if you contacted her." Chase told her, handing her the form.

"Excellent." She smiled, "I'll talk to our own Dean later today about an interview and everything."

"Thank you." Chase told her sincerely.

"No, thank you." She said, watching Chase leave the room, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Chase was walking out of Dr. Attwood's office when he ran into Kevin, "Sorry." He said politely, moving to the side.

During the week they'd avoided each other as much as possible, only seeing one another during the times he saw Allison to check up on her. Chase had been finding it increasingly difficult to refrain from punching the all too perfect looking doctor in the face as he seemed to spend a few too many seconds with his hands 'testing her leg functions'.

"Don't worry about it." Kevin returned just as politely, "What were you talking to the Chief about?" He asked curiously.

"I'm moving out here to be with Allison and I've applied for a job on the surgical team." Chase told him, smiling.

"Wow, big move." Kevin had a small smile on his face, "You guys trying to make it work then? Should be interesting." He smirked.

"Excuse me?" Chase asked, raising his eyebrows at the man.

"Well the ER nurses like a good gossip and they overheard Allison and Grace talking. From the impression I got it seemed royally screwed up between the two of you." Kevin crossed his arms cockily.

"Well evidently not or I wouldn't be stood here now, would I." Chase replied, his voice easy going and breezy yet his eyes flashing with irritation.

"If you weren't stood here now then you'd be a terrible person, not helping the person you're supposedly married to through a terrible ordeal and right now she needs you, can't get by without you but in two months, when the casts are off and she's moving around again? We'll see." He turned and walked away, that cool confident smirk still firmly in place, leaving Chase with an uneasy feeling in his stomach and building on the doubts already in his mind....

* * *

**Evil Evil Evil Kevin! **

**Please review !**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So I'm thinking of making this story 11 chapters long, I like 11, it's a good number. 11 will be an epilogue though so technically it will be 10 chapters.**

**Chapter 8.**

"I've booked a flight home." Chase announced when he entered Cameron's room the next day.

"What?!" She asked, sitting up quickly, a worried look on her face.

"Oh no!" Chase said quickly, realising his mistake, "I just meant to pick up my stuff and everything!"

"Oh..." Cameron breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I figured it would be best to do it while you're in hospital and someone will be here to look after you and where you can't get into too much trouble." Chase smiled, picking up his things, "I don't know if all my things will fit in your apartment."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Cameron smiled slightly sheepishly.

"I've called Foreman and Thirteen and they're going to help me pack it all up so it shouldn't take too long. I should be back in about four days, but we'll be driving out here. I'll call you and text you and think of you." Chase grinned and walked over to her bed. "I love you, don't go anywhere." He told her, pulling her into a warm hug, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She whispered, holding onto him tighter, "And I love you."

Chase pulled away slightly to capture her lips in his, slowly and tenderly kissing her, "Now I've defiantly missed that."

"Me too." She whispered back.

"I better go, I don't want to miss my flight." Chase whispered.

Cameron didn't say anything, just pulled him back into a tight hug, breathing in his scent, the feeling of his arms around her, everything that she'd miss.

"See you later." Chase grinned before leaving the hospital room.

* * *

"To say Chase is supposedly rich he doesn't have a lot of stuff." Thirteen mused as she boxed up a few of his possessions.

"He's not rich, he was rich growing up but when his loaded dad died he cut him out of his will." Foreman told Thirteen, "I remember this." He laughed at the huge stuffed kangaroo toy he'd given him at his bachelor party.

"Ahh..." She muttered.

"Hello?" A familiar Australian voice called from the door.

"In the bathroom." Foreman called back, "On that note, what the hell is the kangaroo doing in the bathroom?"

"Marvin?" Chase asked, walking into the bathroom and picking up the kangaroo, "Oh, I spilt whiskey on him last time I was here so he needed a bath."

"Right." Foreman said, looking at Chase with an odd look on his face, "That makes perfect sense."

"Bathrooms done." Thirteen announced, placing the last bath oil into the box and taping it up.

"Thanks for doing this guys, it would have taken me ages." Chase smiled at them thankfully, "And I really don't want to leave Allie for too long with the way that Kevin guys circling." Chase scowled slightly, squeezing Marvin a little bit too hard.

"Kevin?" Foreman asked, his eyebrows rising slightly, "And when did you change Bruce to Marvin?"

"Marvin is so much cooler than Bruce!" Chase said indignantly, "And yes Kevin, this hot-shot perfect looking orthopaedic surgeon that likes Cameron."

Foreman snorted, "He's an orthopaedic surgeon, he's got nothing on a general surgeon who specialises in intensive care."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't murder an African dictator either." Chase said before realising Thirteen was in the room and faulting. 

"Oh, I know." She said, "He explained everything." She had an oddly slightly disapproving look on her face as she carefully wrapped the pictures in the living room in bubble wrap.

"Yeah well, did I mention he's perfect." Chase muttered.

"Chase, you've got another shot, don't screw it up." Foreman said simply, "Jealousy only makes things worse. Besides if he was a neurosurgeon then you'd have something to worry about."

"Shut up." Chase scowled at Foreman.

"I'm sorry, do you want to drive all your crap up Chicago on your own?" Foreman asked.

"How the hell did you get House to give you time off to help me move to Chicago?" Chase asked them.

"We're currently on about a case a month." Foreman rolled his eyes, "It's his new way to screw with Cuddy and I think it's actually working."

"You guys replaced me yet?" Chase asked.

"House is refusing to replace you." Thirteen told him, ignoring the look she got from Foreman.

"Why's that?" Chase asked curiously.

"I think he still thinks you'll come back." Foreman sighed.

"I'm not." Chase said decisively. "I want Cameron and she won't move back here now."

"Why?" Thirteen asked.

"She's always missed her family, her parents always disagreed with her decision to marry Liam, saying it would ruin her and maybe they were right but since she moved back there she's fixed whatever was broken between them and she loves Owen and Lily so much and now she knows what it's like to be close to them again I doubt she'll leave." Chase shrugged.

"What about you though? Princeton's your home." Foreman asked.

"Nope, Cameron's my home." Chase looked down with slight embarrassment, "I know how sappy that sounds but she'd the only family I've got. My parents are dead, my step-families in Australia and we're not exactly close. I'll miss all my friends but she's worth more to me."

"Take hints." Thirteen whispered to Foreman, "I'm glad you're happy, the two of you deserve it."

"Thanks." Chase smiled, "Just got to pack up this place."

"What are you going to do with it?" Foreman asked, looking around the apartment.

"Sell it furnished." Chase shrugged, "I'll go around to the real estate place tomorrow and put it up there or something." 

"When are they thinking of letting Cameron out of hospital?" Thirteen asked.

"When I get back I think, depending on how her final scans go and everything." Chase told them, "The internal bleeding was pretty bad but she was really lucky she didn't rupture her spleen."

"God, I can't even imagine it happening." Thirteen whispered.

"I wish I couldn't." Chase muttered darkly, "I said I'd ring Allie around now." He stood up, pulling out his phone and dialling the familiar number.

"Heya." He could hear her smiling on the other end.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Chase asked.

"Lonely, which is pathetic." Cameron laughed slightly.

"It's not pathetic if I'm lonely too." Chase chuckled dryly, "We've packed up the bathroom and kitchen, just got the living room and bedrooms left and then I've got to see the real estate guy but I should be back in a few days. The doctors say anything new?"

"Nope, just got to keep resting, what else do they think I can do in a hospital!?" She asked in exasperation.

"I'm sure I can think of a few things." Chase said dryly, a smile playing on his lips.

"While there's nothing to do while my husband's out of town." She replied.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Chase laughed.

"I have to go for some tests or something." Cameron told him.

"Which tests?" Chase asked, the slight protective and worried edge returning to his voice.

"They're just checking on my internal organs to make sure they're healing ok and then I'm having an x-ray on my wrist." Cameron said.

"OK, I'll ring you later." Chase smiled, "Look after yourself."

"You too." Cameron hung up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Foreman asked when Chase returned into the main room.

"Yeah, they were taking her for some tests so we're going to talk some more later." Chase told them, sitting back down and pulling towards the box that they were packing with carefully wrapped photos.

"How's she doing the loss?" Thirteen asked softly, "How are you doing with everything?"

"We don't talk about it that much. We did but I guess we ran out of ways of saying how much we'd miss him. How sorry we were. I think she's thinking of seeing a therapist, I'm not sure." Chase said very softly, "I don't want to push it and she knows I'm there for her but sometimes it's easier to talk to someone who doesn't know you in that way."

"That's true." Thirteen nodded.

"I still feel guilty because I'm so glad it wasn't her." Chase let out, "We can still try for another baby but if I'd have lost her I don't know what I'd have done."

"Have you told her that?" Foreman asked.

"No, I really don't think she'd take it well." Chase said.

"Not about the being glad bit, about how you can try again when you're both ready." Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you guys become that couple?" Chase asked, laughing slightly.

"...What couple...?" Thirteen asked slowly.

"The one with all the advice and answers, the _functional _couple." Chase laughed at the fact he was associating the word functional with the two of them.

They chuckled lightly as they continued on their task, slowly wrapping and boxing up Chase and Cameron's old life...

* * *

The halls of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital were unchanged to how Chase had left them. He saw nurses and doctors he'd seen everyday watch him curiously as he entered the locker room and cleared out his locker. He felt their eyes follow him as he walked down the corridor towards the diagnostics department. Taub was sat at the desk, seemingly doing an endless pile of paperwork while House was sat at his desk, throwing his red ball against the wall and catching it again using his cane.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns." House mocked, watching Chase enter the office.

"I came to say goodbye and thank you." Chase told him, walking over to the older man he'd viewed as a sort of father figure and placing the box down on the desk.

"So you're really leaving?" He asked the same indifference in his tone, "Because you've tried a number of times and it's never worked. You belong here."

"Maybe, maybe not, I belong where Cameron is, so if that means following her to Chicago then I'll follow her to Chicago. A job is a job, at the end of the day, when I come home from that it's her I want to see, and in the morning when I wake up it's her I want to wake up next to. You made sure that she'd never come back here and now I won't either." Chase said in a soft voice, he wasn't causing House, merely stating the facts.

"If that's what you believe, but being in Chicago won't make your problems disappear."

"But it removes you from the equation." Chase told him, "And all the other problems are fixable."

"You always were a little naive." House muttered.

Chase chose to ignore this, instead he held out his hand, "Thank you....for everything."

It took a few moments before House eventually shook it, "I hope everything works out for you." And somewhere, deep down, Chase believed this to be true.

"Thank you." Chase sighed, picking up the box and walking out the diagnostics room for the last time....

* * *

"How long do you recon it will take us?" Foreman asked as he, Chase and Thirteen loaded the last of the boxes into the two cars they were taking to Chicago. 

"Maybe fourteen hours, are we stopping?" Thirteen asked, closing the boot and squinting in the early morning sun.

"I was just going to drive to whole fourteen hours." Chase shrugged, "It shouldn't be that hard so..." He shrugged, sipping on the coffee that Thirteen had brought them.

"Plus we can swap around." Foreman said, "We'll start, I'll do six hours while you sleep then we'll swap, I'll get a few hours then we can pull over and I'll let Chase get some sleep."

"Alright." Chase nodded, climbing into his own car, "You guys know where the stopping points are?"

"Yeah." Thirteen nodded.

"See you there in about six hours." Chase grinned, closing the down and setting off.

Foreman and Thirteen jumped into Thirteen's trusty four by four and set off after him, it would be a long day...

* * *

When Chase had finished high school he and his best friends had taken six months and had driven around the coast of Australia on a surfing and water sports holiday, stopping off at all the best places to surf, dive, swim with sharks and do anything their adrenaline loving bodies wanted. That road trip was over a thousand times more enjoyable that the one he was currently on. It did however give him a chance to reflect back onto his and Cameron's honeymoon that they'd gone to Melbourne for. She'd always wanted to see where he grew up and it was the perfect opportunity.

"_Babe! You'll get knocked over in a second flat if you stand like that!" Chase grinned at his new wife as she attempted to stand on the surfboard Chase had picked out for her._

"Well maybe I wasn't born to surf!" She said her hands flying to her hips indignantly.

_  
"Not true." Chase grinned, standing up from his current position, lounging back in the sand and laughing as Allison tried to master the foot technique he'd attempted to teach her._

"_Maybe you're just distracting me." She whispered, poking his well toned bare chest._

_  
"Excuses!" He grinned, walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, "Put your feet like this." He said, carefully nudging her feet into the correct position._

_  
"Robert Chase?" An incredulous voice asked and they turned to see two people jogging up to them, both wearing wet suits and carrying surfboards, "I told you it was him!" The female speaker said to the male, grinning triumphantly._

_  
"Claire Robinson? Mark Kelly?" Chase asked, "Hi!" he grinned._

_  
"Hiya!" The girl threw her arms around him happily, "I haven't seen you since that summer."_

"Me either." Mark smiled, hugging the man.

"_Guys, this is my wife, Allison Cameron." Chase said proudly, wrapping his arm around Allison, "Allie, these are two of my friends from high school, I drove around the coasts with them at one point."_

"It's great to meet you." She smiled at the two of them, shaking their hands and was surprised when Mark pulled her into a hug.

_  
"Our Chase got married!" Mark grinned, "I believe I owe you fifty dollars."_

"You guys were betting on me getting married!" Chase asked indignantly.

"_Do you blame us?!" Claire asked, turning to Cameron, "When we were in high school he told us all that he'd never get married! I always said he would."_

"Yeah yeah." Mark rolled his eyes, "What are you two lovebirds doing tonight? I'll make up that bet by buying us dinner."

"Sounds great." Allison smiled, leaning into Chase.

"_Do you surf?" Claire asked Cameron, looking at the beginners board._

_  
"No." Allison laughed._

_  
"I'll give you a lesson, let's face it, Rob's always a little over expecting!" She dragged Cameron away, leaving the two guys to fall back into the sand and watch the two girls mess around by the water, seemingly already good friends._

"Well done mate." Mark winked at Chase, "She's one fine woman."

"Mark!" Chase rolled his eyes, "You're right of course, but she's so much more."

"Somebody's lovestruck." Mark teased.

_  
"Oh shut it, seriously, she's the one." Chase told him._

_  
"I'd bloody hope so, you married the girl." _

_  
"I know, I'm just saying, there's no one else." Chase told him firmly._

"_I'm happy for you." Mark grinned._

Chase had never been as happy as he had been on their Honeymoon. It really had been the perfect two weeks. In a way he'd hoped it would have always been that easy, that reality had never stepped in and ruined everything and that he and Cameron could have gone in their bubble, away from the worlds harm. They couldn't and they'd felt the wrath of reality. Now all they could do was try and try again...

* * *

**Please review, I love them, they make me happy when reading them!**

**I thought I'd throw in some happy preDibala Chameron for those fluff lovers! :)**

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, 2 chapters left!!!**

**Chapter 9.**

They arrived in Chicago at around ten that evening and it took at least an hour for them to unload all the boxes into the now packed apartment. Thirteen and Foreman collapsed onto the sofa while Chase got back into the car and drove to the hospital. When he reached her hospital room a smile graced his features to see that she was sleeping peacefully so he headed over to the empty sofa and collapsed onto it, letting sleep overcome his body.

..... ..... ..... ..... .....

He awoke to the sound of laughter the next morning. Her laughter, the laughter that made his own heart smile. He saw Cameron sat up, talking to Foreman and Thirteen, the laughter coming from the two females while Foreman looked rather embarrassed.

"In my defence, the patient was lying!" Foreman said indigently.

"Everybody lies." Cameron said in House's voice.

"Morning." Chase mumbled sleepily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and stumbling up.

"Morning." Cameron smiled at Chase, "They said I can go home today!" She beamed.

"Really?" Chase grinned happily, "That's great."

"I know." She smiled happily, "I can finally get out of this place!"

"Hmm, you may be regretting your words once you see just how packed your apartment is." Thirteen muttered innocently, "We did attempt to put them in some sort of order this morning before we left but..."

"Anything is better than this place." Cameron said honestly.

There was a knock at the door and Kevin entered, seemingly taken aback by the visitors before placing his charming smile on his face and introducing himself to Thirteen and Foreman. Both of them raised their eyebrows at Chase when he looked away and Chase rolled his eyes.

"I'm just here to check everything's ok before we let you go." He told her.

"Alright." Cameron nodded. 

"How's the pain when you do the physio exercises?" He asked.

"We better be getting off, we've a long drive ahead of us." Thirteen told them, walking forward and hugging Cameron, "I'm glad you're ok, take care of yourself."

"You too." Cameron smiled at the younger brunette.

"I'm glad you're ok." Foreman hugged her in a very un-Foreman-like manor.

"Thanks guys." Cameron smiled.

Chase followed them out the room and down the corridor.

"Wow!" Thirteen whispered in awe once they were out of earshot of the room, "When you said perfect I didn't think you meant that!"

"Its unnatural right?!" Chase asked, "A guy that hot cannot be allowed the brains to be a doctor as well, it should be against the law or something."

"He is gorgeous!" Thirteen muttered.

"Hey!" Foreman muttered.

"What? It's not like I'm going to go in there and jump him!" Thirteen muttered, "Yeah, I'd watch out for that Chase."

"Thanks guys." He muttered.

"What, even love can be lusted into the bed of some steamy guy or girl!"

"Yeah yeah." Chase muttered, "But thanks for everything, helping move up here and everything."

"It's ok." Foreman and Chase shook hands while Chase gave Remy a quick hug.

"Drive safely." Chase told them.

"Thanks." They turned and left, leaving Chase to re enter the room with Cameron and Dr. Perfect.

..... ..... ..... ..... ....

They were laughing at something when he came back in and he chose to ignore it, instead choosing to walk over to the bed and sit next to Allison on it, casually wrapping an arm around her, "So what's the verdict? You all good to go home?" He asked her.

"Apparently so." Cameron smiled, "Though I'll have to be careful and have someone around to help me."

"Hmm I know the perfect person if you can stand annoying Australian accents." Chase teased.

"I guess they're ok..." She teased back.

"As long as she continues to rest her leg, then I see no problem in her going home." Kevin's voice and look was a little sour after watching them interact.

"What about her arm? When do you think she'll be able to have the cast off and start on crutches?" Chase asked, looking at Kevin, the slightest hint of a smug look in his eyes.

"I've set up an appointment next Wednesday for both her cast off and then physio for her wrist and leg." He told them.

"Thank you." Chase took the card with the date and time on from him and placed it into his pocket, "If that's all we'll just need to discharge papers then."

"Certainly." His smile was forced as he left the room.

..... ..... ..... ..... .....

Chase unlocked the apartment door and waited for Cameron to start ranting on the mess of the place since her absence. Instead she just laughed, "You really weren't kidding when you said you had a lot of boxes."

"I figured we could sort them over a take out, but the more important things either out or somewhere accessible, and the rest in your spare room, unless you want me to stay in there...." Chase trailed off.

"No, I don't want you to stay there." Cameron told him, wheeling herself further into the apartment, "Chinese? Indian? Pizza?" She asked.

"I'm cool with anything but Chinese sounds really good at the moment." Chase grinned.

"Chinese it is!" She smiled, "the menus are in the top draw."

"What do you fancy? Sweet and sour? Chow Mein?" Chase called as he picked up the menu.

"Get some sweet and sour chicken, rice and Chow Mein for me." Cameron smiled at the thought of regular takeout Chinese food.

Chase ordered the food before collapsing onto the couch, on which Cameron had managed to wriggle onto without his knowledge and they turned the TV on, "What about a film tonight?" Cameron asked.

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?" Chase asked.

"Anything funny." Cameron shrugged, watching Chase scan the boxes until getting up and pulling one towards them, revealing the contents to be their DVD collection, "Forgetting Sarah Marshal? Anchorman? School of Rock?" Chase asked, pulling the first few comedies out he found.

"School of Rock." Cameron grinned.

"Just 'cause you've got a crush on Jack Black." Chase teased, putting the DVD in the player and pulling a few more boxes towards them.

"It's not a crush!" Cameron defended, "he just looks so huggable!"

"It's a crush." Chase rolled his eyes, "This is a box of...stuff." He pulled out a random candle stick holder, "Where do you want this?"

"Erm, spare room?" She said innocently.

"Ok, this is the spare room box." Chase announced, "What the hell is this?" Chase asked pulling out a weird stand thing.

"I think it's supposed to be an incense holder..." Cameron muttered, looking at the object with interest, "Cause look you could but the incense there to burn..."

"Why do we have an incense holder?" Chase asked in bewilderment.

"We could put it in the bathroom for relaxing baths or something..." Cameron shrugged.

"Good idea, we need a bathroom pile!" Chase said in his 'genius idea' voice.

"We're just going to end up surrounded by piles of stuff, aren't we?" Cameron asked, slightly afraid of the lack of organisation.

"You know me too well." Chase grinned, getting up at the knock on the door and pulling out his wallet.

"Hey, your Chinese." The teenager smiled and thanked Chase for the tip.

"Ok, so if I move all my clothes boxes into your room then they'll be more room." Chase said decisively.

"But your food will go cold." Cameron protested as he placed the food on the table in front of her.

"It'll take three seconds!" Chase said, picking up the stack of boxes with the letters CL scribbled on them and heaving them into the main bedroom, "See, done!" he called as he came back into the room and sat down next to Cameron.

"What else is there?" She asked, taking a bite of the sweet and sour chicken and watching Jack Black rock out on stage.

"Those boxes are cutlery and kitchen stuff." Chase pointed out, "Pictures and related stuff's in those boxes." Chase pointed, "Oh and Marvin!" Chase jumped up and pulled the large stuffed kangaroo out of a box, knowing Cameron loved it.

"Aww I missed this!" Cameron said happily, hugging it tight.

"Thought you might like him." Chase grinned.

"Thank you." Cameron said sincerely.

"No problem." Chase shrugged, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a hug, "How about we leave the boxes to tomorrow?" he asked.

"Excellent idea." She grinned.

..... ..... ..... ..... .....

_They were stood on the side of a rugby pitch, an excited crowd all around them. He was older than he was, as was she yet his arm was wrapped around her shoulders lovingly as they watched two teams battle it out on the field._

_"Come on Kyle!" Chase yelled, cheering on the tall, brown haired teen playing scrum half._

_They watched as he did a dummy run, shooting past the two players attempting to tackle him before sending a perfectly timed pass out to his centre who carried to ball over the line. It was top play, leading to the crowd yelling in happiness. He smiled and waved over at Chase and Allison. This was their son. The full time whistle went and he hugged his teammates before jogging over towards them._

"Great pass!" Chase grinned enthusiastically, passing his son a water bottle.

_"Thanks dad." He grinned, "A few of us are going over to Matt's, am I ok to go?" He asked them._

_"Are you spending the night?" Allison asked, always the protective mother._

"Yeah, probably." Kyle smiled, "Is that ok?" he asked.

_"Sure," Chase grinned, "Have you seen your sister?"_

_"Unfortunately." Kyle grimaced, pointing at a couple hugging on the pitch, the team full back, Matty Smith and Rob and Allison's daughter Sarah Chase._

"Hey guys." Sarah and Matty strolled over, "am I ok to go over to Matty's?" She asked.

_"Back by eleven." Chase told her._

_"Deal." She grinned, hugging her parents and walking off with her parents._

"What about you? Where's Liv?" Rob asked his son.

_"She went down to see her dad this weekend." Kyle said a hint of sadness in his voice, "I'll see you later, Sarah will convince them to leave without me." He rolled his eyes before jogging over to car._

_"Come on you." Allison grinned, tugging Chase's hand away from the pitch and towards their car._

_They were travelling down a road when the car jerked and Chase lost control, spiralling off the road and into a tree. He could see a familiar figure making its way towards him, slowly and zombie life._

_"You lost this life." Dibala said, raising a bat and smashing the car window._

Chase shot awake, sweat covering his brow, his breathing rapid and his hands shaking. He looked over at the peaceful figure lying next to him and he was thankful that he hadn't awoken her. She really was beautiful, Chase mused, watching the way her back rose with each breath she took. She was laid on her stomach, her arms cuddling the pillow under her head. He rolled out of the bed as quietly as possible and walked into the main room. He was afraid to close his eyes again and see the wreckage of a life that was now lost, the monstrous face of the man whose life he'd taken and the innocence of the child he'd lost. He began to silently unpack the kitchen supplies.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind him and he turned to see Cameron sat in her wheelchair, a confused look on her beautiful face.

"I had a nightmare, couldn't sleep so I figured I may as well do something useful." Chase shrugged.

"What was it about?" She asked, using all her strength the stand up and balance on her good leg.

"We were watching our son play rugby, he was seventeen, maybe eighteen, we had a daughter, and they had their own happy lives." Chase closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly, "On the way back I lost control of the car, Dibala was there to tell me it wasn't my life anymore."

"Rob..." Cameron didn't know what to say so instead she just hugged him harder, running a hand through his thick blonde hair softly.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He mumbled, kissing the spot just below her ear.

"I'm not." She tilted her head slightly so he would have better access.

In one motion Chase had lifted her off the ground and she'd wrapped her good leg around his waist. She kissed him deeply and all their bottled up emotions seemed to pour into the kisses as he lead her back into the bedroom. They fell onto the bed, Chase cushioning the fall with his own body before flipping them over so he was on top, careful that his weight was in his arms and not on her. The kisses he trailed down her neck were feather light and teasing, the way she let her hands trail over his skin in patterns was from years of experience and after a while Chase seemed to get his bearings and pull back.

"Wait." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We shouldn't do this." He whispered, "You almost died just less than two weeks ago, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She whispered.

"Believe me you have no idea how much I want this." Chase said, sliding off Cameron and laying down next to her, turning his head to face her, "But I think we should wait."

"Ok." She nodded, rolling over and wrapping an arm around his bare abdomen while resting her head on his shoulder, "Are you ok?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm fine." Chase told her, dropping a kiss onto her forehead.

"OK." She still sounded a little unconvinced but closed her eyes anyway, allowing sleep to overcome her body...

..... ..... ..... ..... .....

**Please Review! X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter :'( Well they'll be an epilogue, what do people want, a year, two years or a big gap like 17 years or something? Or maybe little tip bits from 1 year, two years, six years ...ect?**

**Tell me please! X **

Chapter 10.

Things between Cameron and Chase were slowly moving forward. Cameron was still worried about Chase, no matter what he was saying he still seemed a little distant, not that she blamed him. She'd wake up in the middle of the night while he'd be having a nightmare and have to shake him awake to pull him out of the terror he was in. She wanted to be able to tell him to maybe see the therapist she was seeing but she knew if he saw a therapist then he would have to admit to the murder of another human being which the therapist could report. He could be sent to prison and they'd be separated once again.

"Morning." Chase yawned and rolled over to kiss Cameron's cheek before rolling out of the bed, "What time's your appointment again? Ten or ten-thirty?"

"Ten-thirty." Cameron said, not moving and savouring the warmth and security of the bed.

Chase looked at her thoughtfully before going over to her and sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Are you ok?" He asked, running a hand through her hair softly.

"Just tired and I've been meaning to ask you the same question, you seem a little distant lately." Cameron sat up and took Chase's hand in her own, "Whatever it is, I'd rather you tell me than keep it from me."

"Everything's fine." Chase gave her a half smile that was almost convincing before standing up.

"Don't do this Robert!" Allison said, "I can't exactly get up and run after you! Stay and talk about this. There's evidently something wrong."

"It's stupid." Chase admitted.

"Just tell me, please." Allison looked at him and begged him with her eyes.

"So everything's going great, we're working on this, but right now you need me, and I can't help but wonder if in a month or two months time will it still be going so great." Chase said, "Maybe Kevin was right, things are great until you no longer need me."

"Hang on, what does Kevin have to do with anything?" She asked confused.

"It's nothing." Chase muttered, "Don't deflect."

"Look, I know that I physically need you right now but I'm still going to need you emotionally in three months." Cameron told him, "I know you have you doubts and you deserve them, I've not exactly got the greatest track record but I want this to work Robert, I want us to still be together for years to come. I don't know what Kevin said to you but he's a shit stirrer. He likes to start something and then watch the path of destruction it causes."

Chase was quiet for a while before nodding his head slowly, "I'm sorry I was distant, it wasn't the best way for me to deal with everything." He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge in front of Cameron, taking her hands in his, "It's just that I really don't want to lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, lifting her cast free arm up and placing her hand on his cheek, "I promise."

"I love you." Chase told her seriously.

"Love you too." She smiled, kissing him deeply.

..... ..... ..... ..... .....

"What the hell were you playing at when you decided to give Chase your opinion of our relationship?" Cameron asked Kevin, fury in her voice as he entered the room she was sat in. Chase was currently seeing the Dean of Medicine about a job in their hospital while Cameron had her post assessment with Kevin in the clinic.

"Excuse me?" Kevin asked, looking up from his chart at her innocently.

"Don't play that game Kevin, I know enough about you to know you're false. I know you said something to Chase that's somehow managed to make him believe that the second I get my casts off I'm going to ditch him." Allison stared at Kevin harshly.

"All I said was that it would be interesting to see how you relationship with him would turn out!" Kevin said in a confident tone, "What your husband chooses to make of that is his problem, not mine. If he thinks you're going to leave him as soon as your cast comes off then maybe he's not as big of an idiot as I thought."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked, annoyance plaguing her features.

"It means that you left Princeton and him for a reason and having him moving to Chicago won't solve it, it simply moves it to a different state. You're both naive to think you can run away from your issues." He placed a hand on her wrist and began feeling for any damage the cast had not fixed.

"We're not running away." Cameron said softly, "What do you think that I should do then?"

"I think you should divorce him, he's not good enough for you." Kevin answered seriously.

"And who is? You!" Cameron laughed, "He's four times the man you'll ever be. He's too good for me. You don't even know him so don't even think about judging him!"

"I've judged what I know Allison, you left him and he didn't follow you, which makes him an idiot." Kevin let go of her arm, "It's healed well however you lost muscle around you wrist so you'll need physio for a week or two before you can use crutches."

"I love him, please leave us alone." Cameron told him before he was about to leave the room.

"I think you're making a mistake." Kevin shrugged, "But fair enough, I won't tell you I told you so when he breaks your heart."

..... ..... ..... ..... .....

"We'd be glad to have you on our staff, we've been short handed in the surgical team for a few weeks and you must have perfect timing." Michael Donovan told Chase as they sat in his office in the centre of the hospital.

"Thank you." Chase smiled, standing up and shaking his hand.

"No problem, when can you start?" He asked.

"Next week?" Chase said tentatively, "Allison's much better at getting around and she may be on crutches by then so things will be easier."

"Ok, well you have the rest of this week to decide when you're starting." He told him.

"Thank you again." Chase smiled and left the office, checking his phone to see a text from Cameron, telling him she was having physio. He walked through the corridors of the hospital that would soon be his work place. It would be the place he'd come to know like the back of his own hand, the place where he spent most of his time and the place where he was going for love.

"Hey." He smiled at Cameron who was squeezing a dense ball in her left hand to work the muscles she'd lost.

"Heya," She smiled.

"How's she doing?" He asked her physio, walking into the room and kissing her forehead.

"She's doing great, she didn't lose as much muscle as we originally thought so I think that crutches will defiantly be an option for next week." The physio smiled, she was young looking and had the look of someone who went on a ten mile run every morning.

"How'd your interview go?" Cameron asked, leaning into Chase and ginning up at him.

"I got the job, I can start whenever." He smiled, "So what exercises have they given you? How many each day?"

"I have to do these." Cameron handed him a sheet with the list of exercised on that she had to do, "Three times a day."

"Ouch." Chase muttered looking though the list for her wrist and leg.

"I know." Cameron mumbled.

"It's for your own good." The physio grinned, "It won't feel like that now but you'll be glad you've been doing them when the time comes that you'll get your cast off.

Cameron nodded and stood up before shuffling into the wheelchair she was still confined to much to her displeasure. She thanked the physio and her and Chase left the hospital once again, heading back to their home.

...... ...... ...... ..... .....

A week passed quickly and the physio and Kevin had been right in starting Allison on crutches in that time, she was now much more mobile and Chase had informed the hospital that he would be able to start work that day. It was a scary thought, like starting out at a new school or in a new country. He knew Grace and would probably spend time with her and keep himself as busy as possible, he already had three surgeries booked. He let the shower cleanse him for the day ahead of him before he pulled on a pair of smart jeans and a shirt, knowing that he'd just have to change into scrubs as soon as he got there. He looked over at the figure that was sleeping soundly in the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, gently shaking her awake.

"Morning." She yawned, breathing him in and sitting up to kiss him gently.

"Morning." Chase whispered, "I'm going to work, are you sure you'll be ok here?" He asked for what must be the hundredth time in the last two days.

"Robert, I'll be fine." She grinned at his worries, "How many times do I have to tell you? I won't do much, I promise." She kissed him again, this time longer and more hungrily, "Now get to work before I stop you." She whispered.

"I think I'd take the second option." Chase grinned, kissing her neck in all the right places.

"No...no!" Cameron tore herself away, "Go to work, you can't be late on your first day." She told him.

"Tease." Chase grinned, sticking his tongue out at her in a playful way.

"I'll be right here when you get back." Cameron told him.

"Ok ok." He muttered, standing up, "I'll see you later, love you." He kissed her forehead and picked up his leather messenger bag he'd had for years and slung it over his shoulder.

"Have a good day, love you too." She smiled, watching him leave the room.

Chase left for work that day with a smile on his face. Today would be the first of many days he would got to work and be able to come home again knowing that Cameron loved him and was there for him...

**THE END!**

**Well...apart from a little epilogue I'll be adding :D **

**What did you all think?**

**Did you like the story?**

**What about the epilogue? A one year gap, two year gap or a big gap like 17 years or something? Or maybe little tip bits from 1 year, two years, six years ...ect?**

**Please comment!**

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

**So within this chapter we have three time settings, 1 year, 11 years and 19 years.**

**Please review as this is the last chappy,**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed in the past, you're the reason I've kept going !**

**I've just reposted it, fixing any mistakes!**

**Epilogue.**

_1 year later...._

Each stride caused the muscles in his legs to scream in protest, he was pushing sixteen miles as he rounded the corner onto a pretty, peaceful cul-de-sac that he and Cameron had purchased two months ago. They were now fully moved in. Due to his increased work hours on the surgical team Chase was unable to run every morning so instead he chose to go for a long run every Sunday morning, setting off well before Cameron woke and returning as she was usually cooking breakfast. He could see her through the windows of their house, moving gracefully around the kitchen, swaying slightly to the radio that he guessed was on. He smiled to himself as he entered the house, entering the kitchen and taking a long gulp of the water that was ready waiting for him.

"Morning." Chase wrapped his arms around her front, pulling her against his chest and kissing her neck gently.

"Morning to you too." She laughed, squirming slightly, "You're really sweaty."

"I just ran around sixteen miles." Chase laughed, "I've earn the right." He continued to attack her neck with his kisses.

"Babe, if you don't want a burn omelette you're going to have to let me go." Cameron laughed, pulling away from him and flipping the omelette over quickly before it burnt, "Good run?" She asked, taking a spoonful of the cereal she was currently eating.

Cameron had always preferred cereal to a hot breakfast while Chase preferred waffles or pancakes or omelettes so she'd cook him whatever he wanted on a Sunday morning after his run, it was their routine.

"Great actually, when I was running through the park I saw this huge dog practically dragging his man along, it was quite funny." Chase chuckled, walking over to Cameron and wrapping his arms around her once again, "You know you look amazing."

Allison laughed loudly, she was wearing a pair of chases boxers and a battered old mayo clinic t-shirt with holes in. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing her glasses, "You hit you head while running?" She teased.

"I'm serious, then again you always look hot to me so..." He shrugged, picking up the pan and tipping the omelette onto a plate.

She blushed slightly before picking up the newspaper she'd been reading while cooking and laughed as Chase ravished his food. She was stealing herself up to tell him, "I've something I've got to tell you." She admitted, walking around the breakfast island to stand in front of him and take his hands in hers.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing's wrong, well I don't think so." She stumbled slightly, "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Chase asked shock evident in his features.

"I took a few tests this morning." Cameron told him, "All positive."

"You're pregnant!" Chase yelled happily, standing up and picking her up to spin her around happily. "You're pregnant! We're having a kid!"

..... ..... ..... ..... .....

_11 years later...._

The day was mocking them, the sunshine spreading warmth among everything it touched, except them. The stood on the green grass with in a mass of people, paying tribute to a good friend who'd finally be put to rest over the long battle with Huntington's. Chase paced a comforting hand on Foreman's shoulder as they watched the coffin be buried within the ground. Foreman's hand was clutching that of a little girl's hand. She had tanned skin, not as dark as her father's but much darker than her mother's yet they shared the same face shape, the same high cheekbones and wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." Chase told Foreman seriously, feeling the little hand within his own shaking slightly.

He turned to look down at his daughter, Sarah Rose Chase, who was wiping a tear away from her eye as she watched as her parents' friend and her own 'fake' Aunt was lowered into the ground. He squeezed her hand gently in reassurance. Next to her was her mother, Allison Cameron's long brown hair tied back neatly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, an arm wrapped around their son, Kyle Rowan Chase.

The group began to thin, they saw a much older Taub and his wife walking towards themy, Chase hadn't seen him for years before this. Wilson and his wife, Sam leading the way until it was only the PPTH group left.

"How are you doing?" He asked Foreman softly.

"It's not like I didn't expect it." He said sadly, "But that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Honey, why don't you talk to Olivia?" Cameron suggested to her two children and they nodded, even for a group of ten year olds they were very perceptive, they smiled at her kindly and the three walked over to a tree where they talked about the many things kids can to distract themselves.

House and Cuddy joined them as Rachael walked over to join them, two years older so able to keep an eye. House had a sombre expression on his face while Cuddy had tear tracks down her face.

"She lasted a lot longer than we thought she would." House said, finally breaking the silence. Both Sam, Cuddy and Cameron turned to look at him with a slightly annoyed look on their faces, "I meant it in a way that showed her strength." He said softly, "She didn't stop fighting once."

"I'll always have her with me." Foreman was looking over at the young girl sat under a tree with Cameron and Chase's kids and Rachel.

"Do you know if...?" Same asked, watching the little girl rest her head on Kyle Chase's shoulder in sadness as she looked over at her mother's grave.

"We never had her tested; we figured it was her decision when she turned eighteen." Foreman said softly, watching the little girl with such love in his eyes.

Cameron and Chase watched as their son held out his hand for the girl to hold, at ten years old he'd already began taking care of others. They watched with pride and admiration as the children huddled together, protecting one another. They couldn't wait to see the people they grew into.

..... ..... ..... ..... .....

_19 years later...._

Chase could feel the hard ground beneath him under his pounding, fast moving, feet. The feel of the wind blowing gently through his hair and the music from the iPod singing in his ears, blocking out half the noise from his surroundings. At fifty two years old Robert Chase was beginning to show his age. That perfect wavy hair now had speckles of gray in it, his face had more creases and wrinkles but he was still as handsome as ever.

"Come on old man!" He heard a voice shouting from in front of him and as he reached the top of the hill he saw his daughter stood ten metres in front of him, a smile on her pretty face.

"I do not have as much energy as I used to." Rob stopped in front of her to catch his breath, wishing he could have the years where he would be in that same position she was, standing nonchalantly as if she hadn't just ran twelve miles.

"Old man." She repeated the same joyful smile on the face she'd inherited from her mother.

"I'm not even that old!" Chase protested, taking a long gulp of water.

"You're over 50. That's old." She grinned, "Come on, half a mile and we'll be back home." She grinned.

"Race you." Chase said before setting off in a sprint, leaving her behind.

"Oi! That's cheating!" She yelled, tearing off after him at top speed, the past twelve miles catching up with her and slowing her down a little. Not enough that she didn't over take her father a few metres from their drive, "Ha!" She yelled, reaching the letter box first.

"Yeah yeah." Chase rolled his eyes, "Come on kiddo." He ruffled her hair as they entered the house that they'd lived in for the nineteen years.

"Oi Lazy! Get up!" Sarah Chase shouted up the stairs to her twin brother.

"I'm up!" A voice called back and a figure descended the steps, "Chill out, besides I was playing last night and, if you recall correctly got man of the match for being the most active player on the field...Doing the most work."

"Yeah yeah." Sarah rolled her eyes and disappeared off into the kitchen.

Kyle Chase was exactly two inches taller than his father with the same wavy hair, only it was a chestnut brown colour and his mothers eyes, gray/green/blue with a smidge of brown around the iris. Sarah was a few inches shorter than her twin, with golden, light brown hair and the same eyes. They were both stunning, Kyle a top rugby player, probably good enough to go pro and intelligent enough to do pretty much whatever he wanted and Sarah had not only inherited her parents brains but their passion for medicine and was convinced that was what she wanted to do.

"Come on children." Chase said, rolling his eyes and leading them into the kitchen where the smell of pancakes was coming from.

"Morning." Allison Cameron smiled at them, flipping over the pancake she was making and handing a previous one to her son.

"Morning mum." They chorused while Chase went around the island in the centre of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Ew, Rob, you're all sweaty!" She exclaimed, trying to wriggle away from him.

"Care for a shower." He grinned.

"EWWW!" Both Kyle and Sarah chorused, "Please shut up!"

"Shh and eat up." Allison passed her daughter a pancake.

"I think I'll be sick if I eat anything." She muttered, though she took the pancake anyway and began to munch away on it.

"Looks it." Robert said dryly, rolling his eyes at his daughter's dramatics.

"Drama queen." Kyle laughed who'd already finished his breakfast and was looking around for more food.

"Pig." Sarah rolled her eyes at his prowling.

"What are your plans for today anyway?" Allison asked them, finally finishing making the pancakes and sitting down with her family.

"I'm going over to Anna's house." Kyle grinned, "We're studying for our chemistry final."

"Yeah, studying." Sarah laughed, "When are the two of you going to get together, it's boring!"

"We're friends!" Kyle said, rolling his eyes, "Why what are you doing, seeing Graham?" He asked a slight hint of disapproval in his voice.

"We were thinking of driving down to the lake for the day, are you guys ok with that?" She asked.

"It's ten already." Chase said, checking the clock.

"It'll only take half an hour to get there, traffic depending and I'll be back before midnight." She promised.

"Remember you're still 17 years old, don't do anything stupid." Chase told her, "But yes, you can go." He said after getting the nod from Allison.

"Thank you, and eighteen tomorrow!" She grinned, jumping up and running upstairs to get ready.

"I better get ready too." Kyle grinned, standing up and putting his stuff in the dishwasher before leaving too.

"It's nice to know they like to spend the weekends with their loving parents." Chase laughed.

"Oh come on, what do you expect?" Allison laughed, standing up and helping Chase clear the table.

"Nothing different." He admitted, "I was talking to Foreman last night, he called just after you went to bed."

"How's he doing? Cameron asked cautiously.

"Olivia got the results of her Huntington's test back, she's positive and she's handling it just about as well as Remy did." Chase sighed.

"That bad?" Cameron asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah but Foreman said he talked to her and took her to a therapist and she's doing a bit better, she's at least home before two every night and isn't so drunk." Chase said sadly.

"I think Foreman really hoped she'd be negative. I mean they always said it was her decision to take the test if she wanted it when she turned eighteen. But I think he really believed that she'd be that percentage that didn't get it." Chase looked down, "It's only been eight years and she's so like her mother it's unreal. Darker skin, hair and eyes but the same face shape and eye shape."

"I can't believe he's going to have to go through this again." Cameron looked down.

"He's stronger that we ever give him credit for." Chase said.

"True." Cameron nodded.

"Come on." Chase took her hand and led her outside, "It's a beautiful day, our kids are out, what could we possibly do?" he asked, kissing he neck tenderly.

"I can think of a few things." She whispered.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Chase asked, letting his hands travel beneath the top she was wearing.

"Like.....gardening!" She grinned, turning around to face him, a teasing smile on her pretty, slightly aged features.

"Gardening it is." Chase smiled, leaning down and kissing his wife.

He could not have imagined a better life for himself. Of course they had their fights and arguments but it would always work out. They would argue with the kids and the kids would shout back but at the end of the day they still loved each other more than anything. Chase had a prober family and for that he would be ever grateful for as he'd almost lost it all...

**THE END END!**

**Please review :D X**

**I know it was a cheesy end and it was really to give this story the last bit of closure, a snap shot into the life they should have had.**

**I'm off to review for my upcoming exams :( Fun....**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support throughout this story :), you've been amazing!**


End file.
